Careers Day
by Topaz Wonder
Summary: My First FanFiction: The Cullen kids take a careers test to discover what jobs they are best suited for. They then must go forth and try out their chosen career paths. Varying POVs. Rated "T" just to be safe. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1: Friday

Careers Day

**Disclaimer: I Don't own these gorgeous characters...I wish I did… but the Ultimate Goddess Stephanie Meyer does. All hail, Stephanie Meyer!**

BPOV

I stared lazily out the window of the Volvo as we sped – always too fast – towards Forks High School. I watched as droplets of water trickled down outside, and listened to the silence. It was a truly pathetic and down right idiotic way to pass the time, when instead I could be staring at Edward's gorgeous face, but I didn't deserve such wonders right now.

"Bella, love," His tone was exasperated. "I'd say I wasn't a mind reader, but I'd be lying. I just can't read _your_ mind. What is wrong?"

I refused to look at him. It was an immense struggle, but I knew if I looked at his face, I would see a pained yet frustrated expression topped off with dazzling topaz eyes that would cause me to fold right then and there. I wasn't about to let him cheat like that.

"Nothing". I was lying. He knew it and I knew it. Still, I persevered. "It's nothing." I repeated.

I heard him groan. I knew it wasn't easy for him, not knowing what I was thinking. But I wouldn't trouble him with my pathetic wallowing. Besides, it wasn't something he would want to hear about. In seemingly no time at all, we were pulled up in the school's car park, and the purring engine came to a halt. I moved to open my door, but the lock clicked before I could pull the handle. I frowned, and whipped around to complain about his childishness, but that was a mistake.

Worry creased his perfect face. Worry and concern, all for me. I immediately felt bad for staying so quiet. He raised his alabaster hands and held my face so that I couldn't look away again. "You're a bad liar, Bella. Please…just tell me."

I was right – big mistake to look at him. Those topaz eyes smouldered at mine, and I caved, as we both knew I would. "I miss Jake."

His brow furrowed. Ever since Edward and I had returned from Italy – in each other's arms, and clinging onto one another for dear life – all I had seen of Jacob was his pained expression in the woods behind my house. My heart ached as I remembered yet again his pain…and mine. And now, I couldn't see him at all. It wasn't the fact that I was grounded that kept me from Jake, for I knew Charlie would let me go in a heartbeat if I asked. But it was Edward, and the Cullens, and my loyalty to them. It was all such a big mess, and there was no way to clean it up. For now, it was vampires or werewolves – and I picked vampires. Besides, I doubted Edward would have let me hang around with a pack of werewolves even if I did plead with him. Stupid, overprotective and absurd vampire.

"I know." This response was not what I had expected. His voice sounded strange, it was a tone I had never heard him use before, but one I recognised.

"Thought you said you couldn't read _my_ mind."

He chuckled a little. "I can't. But I can hear you when you speak your thoughts aloud." Again, his tone turned strange, and his eyes turned sad. "You say his name a lot when you sleep."

I recognised the tone. It was similar to the one Mike used when we spoke about Edward, only it was almost unrecognisable because Edward's voice made it almost pure. It was jealousy.

"I can't help what I say in my sleep, Edward." It was a poor excuse, but it was true. And I did miss Jake - very much so. Only now I had the guilt of hurting the love of my life more than what I already had in the past by sulking about another guy. Great.

He sighed again, and his expression softened. "I know you can't Bella. I am not cranky with you, I am cranky with myself. I am keeping you away from someone you want to be near. You think I don't understand how important he is to you – I do. He saved you, and I will forever be in his debt."

His features suddenly turned hard again, serious. "But he is dangerous." He placed a hand over my mouth to stop my protests. "I know you don't think he is, but you aren't the best judge of what is and what isn't dangerous. I mean look at you, sitting in an enclosed space with a vampire whom your blood sings for. Not exactly wise." He grinned my favourite crooked smile, and I knew I wasn't angry with him.

I reached up and pulled away his hand from my mouth, only to clasp it in my own. I gave is a tight squeeze. "Let's get to class, I know you hate being late. And assuming you are going to walk at my human pace, I'd say we better start now. Thank God it's Friday." I feigned enthusiasm for getting to class, and he smirked.

"What?" I asked. His eyes were dancing with excitement and mischief. He looked too pleased at the idea of going to school, and his eyes held a secret. I squinted at him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and dropped his hand. I could hear him laughing behind me as I shoved the door open with a little too much force than necessary. I had hoped it would fall off, but it just shook the car a little. I made a mental note to try that again once I was a vampire.

Before it was humanly possibly, Edward was standing in front of me and offering his hand for help. I took it, and he pulled me gently out of the passengers seat, even collecting my bag for me, and slinging it over his shoulder. He shut the door with a lot less force than was used to open it.

"Chivalrous." I noted.

"Forgiven?" He asked. He wrapped his cold arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Maybe..." I teased.

He grinned back at me, and lowered his prefect face to mine. My heart accelerated - as it always did at his touch - as he began to caress my throat with his perfect lips. I shivered. Slowly, he moved his lips up to my chin, and paused just on mine. When he spoke, they brushed gently against them. "How about now?"

"Mmm…yes…" I managed to mumble, as his soft lips skimmed mine. My heart raced and I breathed in his glorious aroma. "We should fight more."

I felt his breath against my skin as he chuckled, and leant away from me. I sighed when he did, causing him to chuckle again. He bent down once more, and pressed his lips lightly to mine. I kissed him back fiercely, relishing the few short moments before he pulled away again. He draped an arm over my shoulder and gave me a short squeeze. "There, happy?" I nodded, and we headed off to class.

"Hey Bella!" I turned towards the squeal in time to see a spiky-haired pixie dance to a stop in front of me. The same excitement and anticipation glowed in her eyes as did in Edward's. And I mean more than the usual every-day enthusiasm Alice seemed to have.

I raised one eyebrow in suspicion. "Morning Alice. Everything ok?"

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't it be?" She seemed genuinely confused, even a little hurt that I would be anything but enthralled by her greeting.

"You just seem a bit…excited is all." I watched her curiously. She looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

"It's Friday," She grinned gleefully at me, and I knew something was up. She glanced quickly at Edward whose lips were twitching in an attempt not to smile.

I followed her gaze and locked my dull, brown eyes with his golden ones. "Edward?"

"Alice is just excited because it's Friday, that's all. Nothing to worry about, love." He bent down and kissed my forehead. It didn't really help. Something was happening, and judging from Edward's avoidance of the subject and Alices down right happiness about its arrival, it was most definitely a bad thing. "I'll see you later." He must have seen the puzzled look on my face, because he added, "Don't worry. I love you." The words did their magic, and I just beamed after him in a daze, as he turned – graceful as always - and headed for his homeroom.

"See you soon!" Alice added in. She swept me into a light hug, before nearly leaping off to class herself. I stood and watched her frolic down the corridor, joined by a tall, mysterious blonde at the end – Jasper. If I didn't know better – and I did – I would have sworn that girl lived on ice cream and red cordial. Poor Jasper.

I trudged begrudgingly to my own homeroom, wishing that Edward could be with me there too. It wasn't so bad; since he had returned, he had been changed into all my classes. All except homeroom. No matter how much dazzling he tried, there was no logical explanation or reason for him to switch to my homeroom that he hadn't already used. So I had to endure five very long and very tense minutes without Edward by my side. It truly was the worst part of my school day.

I shuffled across the classroom to my seat. I actually wasn't late this morning, so I was taken aback when I entered to see the whole class already inside. Everywhere people were chatting excitedly to one another. The stares I usually received from others for being a depressed zombie for most of the year had dwindled down to a mere glance whenever I entered the room, with an occasional comment or two. This morning however, nobody stared at me. Everyone was too engrossed in his or her conversations, all of which were filled with the same excitement and enthusiasm that Edward, and in particular Alice, had exuded. I blinked in surprise, as I slipped unnoticed towards my desk. Well, almost unnoticed.

"Hey Bella!" Mike's joy at seeing me could rival that of Alice's. I was amazed that he was still always so happy to see me – my own golden retriever, eager to be by my side and tail wagging. I felt sorry for Mike sometimes, but then I would remember the reason I couldn't go out with him, and I would forget whom I was supposed to pity.

Nevertheless, I smiled warmly at my devoted fan and replied. "Hello." I watched his face brighten as I took my place next to him and waited for my five minutes of almost agony to be over and done with. I stared again in awe at my classmates who were still babbling on to each other, when I noticed Mike was grinning at me. "What?"

"You've forgotten, haven't you?" His grin broadened, probably at the thought of being able to assist me somehow. "You clearly don't remember."

"How do you know I have forgotten?" I asked sceptically, though I wasn't quite sure what it was I was supposed to be remembering.

"Because you are the only person I know who hasn't mentioned it once yet." He pulled his elbow up onto the desk and rested his twisted head on it as he continued to look at me. "It's Friday." He continued grinning as I rolled my eyes. Again with the Friday! I really didn't see what was so special about it. Surely the entire senior class wasn't this hyped up at the prospect of a mere two days off? I turned back to Mike and noticed he was still grinning expectantly at me. I glowered. He was playing with me, and I didn't like it.

"Mike, just tell me. I really don't have the patience this morning. What is it I should be remembering?"

"Today we take the careers test," I quickly in took breath, "to give us an idea of what job we would be most suitable for. Then we spend a couple of days having a go at the career we are determined to be best at. It's been advertised since last term, I can't believe you forgot."

Of course I had forgotten – I had been brain dead for the past year, not to mention distracted by adolescent werewolves, suicidal vampire boyfriends, a coven of sadistic vampires wanting me turned – and soon – and an enraged father on a grounding spree. I had barely had the ability to remember to get changed in the morning, let alone a careers test. This was not good. My heart skipped a beat and then ran into overload. A test that was based completely around your personality and your abilities. Great. Not only was the concept ridiculous, but completely unnecessary. I already knew where my life was headed. I was to become a beautiful, bloodsucking creature of the night. All this test would do, would be embarrass me and give Edward another point to make next time we argued about my future.

Edward.

Edward.

Why hadn't Edward reminded me? Why hadn't Edward _warned_ me? He and his demonic sister's enthusiasm this morning now had an apparent cause. There was going to be some serious discussion about his little sleepovers when I found him next. I wasn't sure how yet to deal with Alice...maybe I would refuse to wear matching outfits for the rest of my life – or existence, either one. And I might just insist on driving them both to school in my truck for a week. Nevertheless, this was a terrible end to the week, and I knew it would all end only in disaster.

I swallowed hard, as the teacher entered the classroom, and began. "Good Morning students…"

This is my first FanFiction – so let me know what you guys think of it. Read and review – please and thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

I slammed my locker door shut and nearly screamed at the gorgeous face it revealed

Disclaimer: We all know I am not good enough to think up these characters…but I am evil enough to do this sort of stuff to them! Mwuahaha! Stephanie Meyer is queen!

BPOV

I slammed my locker door shut and nearly screamed at the gorgeous face it revealed. There was Edward, leaning against the locker next to mine, and grinning broadly. I threw daggers at him with my eyes, but the blush now throbbing on my cheeks from my fright must have spoilt the overall affect, because he just chuckled. "You're supposed to be deadly afraid, you know?"

"Bella, 'deadly afraid' is technically the only type of fear I am able to feel." He threw me a dazzling smile and I stopped breathing. "But why am I afraid, again?"

He moved his hand up to stroke my still bright red cheek, all the while smiling that breathtakingly gorgeous crooked smile. My heart thudded in my ears, and I felt a tense knot in my chest – I'd stopped breathing. I exhaled deeply, and gasped for more air – it really was unfair that he should dazzle me like that. I blinked rapidly in an attempt to shake off the affects of his perfect gaze and regain my composure. "Why didn't you warn me about today?"

His cold fingers continued to stroke my cheek as he replied, "How was I to know you had forgotten?" He tapped my temple lightly. "I can't hear your mind."

"Yes, but if you had warned me, I could have chucked a sicky!" I complained. He snickered, and then held my gaze.

His tone turned serious for the second time today. "Bella, it's part of going to school. You only get to do this once as a human, and I'll be damned – no pun intended – if I be responsible for you missing out."

I scowled. "Well it's not like I can have a 'normal' human life like this either, can I? Not with a bunch of vampires picking out what I can and can't do, and deciding what is best for me. Oh yes Edward, that's completely normal!" I was edging towards hysteria. I was so sick of Edward wanting to give me only what he thought was best for me – and not what actually _was_. I wanted control over my own life again.

He frowned at me. "Bella, this isn't over the careers test anymore, is it?" I gave him a withering look. He sighed, and stopped stroking my cheek. I inwardly groaned, but didn't let him know I had been enjoying that. "Bella, please, we have been over this a thousand times. You may not think any of this is important now, but once you become a Cullen, there is no going back. You have to do this stuff now, so that you don't have the chance to regret it later."

I scoffed at him. I knew there was no point continuing this argument right now – he wasn't going to back down, and neither was I. Plus it would be highly inconvenient for me to push it and start crying in the middle of the hall. "I am trying to do what is best for you, you know that Bella, don't you?" I saw the love in his eyes and my heart melted.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I'm just really worried about this test." A smile replaced the frown on his pale face. At least he thought this was amusing.

"It's really nothing to worry about. I have completed a few of them – it's not hard. Just a bunch of silly questions about your interests, your strengths, weaknesses…all it is really is a self-evaluation course." It didn't help. He gave me an encouraging look. "It's not bad, I promise. The only terrible part is actually going out and trying your assigned career. Though it does make a change from sitting in a classroom and being pumped with facts you have already learnt thrice over."

He reached for my hand, and I grabbed his tightly. He rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand, and it helped some. "Come on, let's go determine our fate." I declared.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what our fate is." He cooed. I blushed again at his words, and nodded in agreement. He grinned at me and led the way.

The test was to be taken in our first hour classrooms, so Edward and I wandered over to building three for English. We saw Alice on our way, and I glared at her as evilly as I could manage. "I am going to dye my eyebrows pink, and my hair orange. Then, I am going to wear bright magenta sweaters for the rest of my life."

She looked truly horrified by the fashion nightmare that I had planted inside her head. I felt Edward shake with laughter beside me, and from across the yard, I heard the booming laugh of Edward's burley brother, Emmett. I grinned at my devious behaviour, and passed a still stricken Alice. Behind me I could here Jasper's worried voice. "Alice? Are you ok – what's wrong sweetheart?"

We entered the classroom and took our usual seats in the back row on the left. I could feel the butterflies fluttering around my stomach, and my hands were starting to tremble. Despite my earlier mockery of the idea, I was still nervous at what the result would be. _Oh crap_, I thought. _What if I am destined to be a checkout chick at the local Wal-Mart for eternity?_ I let out a groan, and I felt Edward's soothing touch on my shoulder. I then thought about all the magnificent jobs the Cullen kids were most likely to be assigned. Engineer, lawyer, doctor, actor, model. I glanced at the bronze haired beauty that was watching me with amused eyes, and cringed. I couldn't compete with that.

My heart raced as Mr Berty – our English teacher – entered the room. "Morning class." He was met with an unusually cheerful and enthusiastic greeting from the class (Edward and I exclusive), which very plainly shocked him. I could see him pondering why he didn't receive such positive energy during normal classes. He hastily began handing out the canary yellow test papers amongst the students. "As I am sure you all know, today we are conducting an exam which we hope will open your mind to other career pathways that you may or may not have considered. You may begin as soon as you receive the test booklet. I expect no talking. You have until second hour."

He lazily dropped the lemon sheets before me on my desk. I stared at them, willing them to disappear, or maybe catch alight? I heard Edward address Mr Berty politely, "Thankyou, sir." I rolled my eyes. The Cullens were such suck ups.

After two minutes of staring, I was pulled from my reverie by a gentle nudge from beside me. "Bella, it's not going to disappear" – stupid mind reader – "so you should just get it over and done with, Love." I sighed. As always, the angelic voice that was my conscience was right. I flipped over the paper, reached for my pen and began my reading.

_Careers Personality Test_

Forks High School

I glanced over the basic instructions of the test. It was nothing too major or complex, but it still caused my stomach to quiver. I began to fill out the basics of the exam. Name, age, gender…all too soon, my favourite part of the test was over with. Damn. I glanced to my side to see how Edward was doing, and took a double take. His pen was resting neatly beside a closed booklet, which was no doubt filled out in immense detail, unintentionally explaining to the assessor that he was perfect in every way, shape and form, and should hence be given the job of President of the United States. I wondered if that was a possible outcome of this test?

I scowled at his perfection, and those topaz eyes turned to look into mine. "What?" he mouthed. I rolled my eyes, and then looked pointedly at his exam paper. He followed my gaze, and grinned. I scowled again and he chuckled silently next to me. I turned back to face my exam and read the top question. The first 20 were multiple-choice.

_I look forward to coming to school everyday._

_A – I strongly agree with this statement_

_B – I agree with this statement_

_C – I disagree with this statement_

_D – I strongly disagree with this statement_

I blinked. What a stupid question. I moved to circle C, then hesitated. Edward was in almost every single one of my classes, and since being grounded, school was the longest amount of time I got to spend with him during the day. I circled A. Next question:

_When it comes to future goals, you like to:_

_A – Plan them out carefully to ensure success_

_B – Have a general idea of how you will go about the process of achieving goals_

_C – Know what they are, but put little work into them_

_D – Keep my options open rather than commit_

These questions were stupid – why had I been worried again? I quickly went through a list of my personal future goals. It seemed I only had two; become a vampire and spend an eternity with Edward. I looked over option D, and was reminded of my earlier discussion with Edward about what was best for me, and hastily circled A for the second time.

I whipped through the multiple-choice questions, pulling faces at some, laughing at others and biting my lip for a few. Then came the 20 'rating' questions. Here, we were given a statement, then had to rate its accuracy on a scale of one to five.

_I don't keep my emotions under control_. Accurate – though Jasper's presence helps a lot.

_I keep my thoughts to myself. _Accurate. I smiled a little as I thought of Edward.

_I get upset easily. _Accurate.

_My own happiness and success are more important than the happiness and success of others. _I paused, remembering Jacob, and the pain I put him through. I then remembered Charlie, and the worry I put him through. And finally Edward…and the suffering he went through everyday just to be with me. Very Accurate.

Finally, came the questions I had to find answers to myself. The 10 most horrid questions of the exam, where my dull, and dreary side could really shine out. Time to prove my worth – or lack there of. I sighed, and skimmed over the questions. They weren't really bad – but bad enough.

I hastily wrote out answers, explaining what I thought my strengths were (needless to say, that was a very short list), my weaknesses, my motivations, my current career path, a general overview of my marks at school and how I coped under pressure. Once finished, I dropped my pen and flexed my hand. I had been in such a hurry to get it over and done with, that I had caused my hand some serious strain. I shook out the pain, and then closed my booklet.

I glanced up at the clock – I still had ten minutes left of first hour. I turned to face Edward. He was staring lazily into space, not even twitching. A tribute to a long forgotten Greek God, smack bang in the middle of the English classroom. Was I the only one who noticed the splendour that was now seated at the back of the room? He caught my eye, dropped his bored expression and winked at me. I grinned back. He cocked an eyebrow at my closed booklet, and I gave him the thumbs up. He grinned crookedly.

He picked up my sore hand with his cold one, and started to gently massage his thumb into the back of my hand. I sighed, content. I leaned into him, and watched the seconds tick by. This was not bad – I could get used to lessons like this. Eventually though, the bell rang, though it was soon drowned out by the sounds of chairs scraping and students chattering amongst each other.

"See, wasn't that bad, was it?" An angelic voice whispered in my ear.

"It's not over yet. I still have to get the results – the truth will be in the tasting." He chuckled. "The wait may just kill me." As Edward leaned down to collect my things, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, can't _you_ tell me what I end up getting?"

He gave me a puzzled look, before it finally clicked. He grinned slyly. "Carlisle has given Alice strict instructions to not look into the future to see how this pans out. He has assigned me" – he tapped his forehead – "to make sure she doesn't cheat this time round. You will have to wait like everyone else in the form"

I scowled. "Well that's just great!" What's the point of having a bunch of vampires as your future family if they aren't even useful? I stormed towards the classroom door, hitting my knee on the edge of a desk on my way out. I winced as I passed through the doorframe, stumbling over the threshold.

Edward quickly caught up to me. "Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes." I was still a little cranky.

He observed my hobbling. "I think you should sit down."

"No." I limped forward. Stupid, clumsy me. Hitting my knee on a desk – who does that?

"At least let me help you walk? Come here." He tried to wrap his arm around my midsection, but I wouldn't have it. It would probably just bruise anyway, nothing too major. I pushed against his arm and he dropped it back down. He sighed. "Bella, don't make me do something I don't want to." I ignored his threat, and continued on.

Big mistake.

My feet were suddenly swept out from under me, and before I knew it I was being cradled in his arms like a child. I struggled to break free, but his iron arms weren't letting me go. I crossed my arms and pouted up at him. He just laughed at me. "I did warn you, did I not?" He squeezed me too his chest and carried me on to next class – trigonometry.

By the time we reached the classroom, I was bright red from blushing at the passers by who pointed at us. Still he insisted on carrying me through the door and to my place in the back. Using his foot, he pulled out my chair for me and sat me delicately in it. He swept my hair over my shoulder once I was seated, and traced his fingers over my throat. "That wasn't so terrible, was it?"

"Of course it was." I snapped, but he just smiled lovingly at me. Mr Varner stalked into the room then, and Edward gracefully took his seat beside me. Trigonometry, the bane of my existence. At least Edward was here with me for it. I gave him a quick smile, and his responding one was heartbreaking. I breathed deeply, and then turned to face the board.

_So, what do you think of the second chapter? It was a pain to write, but now I can start really having some fun with this story…! Please read and review guys – positive and negative words are always welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3: Cheater

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Edward

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Edward. And Jasper. And Emmett. And Carlisle. And Jacob. Mike might make a nice pet. But Stephanie owns them.**

**EPOV**

Bella and I entered the cafeteria to the usual stares, and as always I was bombarded by the thoughts of our peers.

_Why is he with her? He can do so much better than that pasty pale cow!_ Lauren. It was an effort not to roll my eyes. _What kind of trick did she have to pull to get with him?_ I didn't tell Bella about Lauren's little obsession with me. It had been going on for years - no point sharing it now.

_Ed-ward!_ I ignored the fool.

_I can't believe Bella took him back, after everything he did to her._ Mike. A low growl escaped my chest at his words. Him and his little crush were starting to get on my nerves. _She died when he left. I can't believe she took him back..._I winced. The image of Bella that he now had placed in his mind reminded me of how horrible I had been to her. I could see her, holding her chest in an attempt to keep herself from falling to pieces. I had left her broken, and I would never forgive myself for it. I would spend an eternity making it up to her.

_Edward! I know you can hear me, Edward!_ I threw a warning look at my family's table.

_I am so glad Edward came back, Bella is so much happier when he is around. I'm really glad they found each other._ Ahh, Angela. The little voice of reason. I was relieved Bella had at least one friend that approved of our courtship. I smiled to myself, and looked down to admire the love of my existence. My throat burned at her scent, her fluttering heartbeat toyed with my vampire instincts and her mind remained forever blocked to me. But still...she was the most beautiful and precious thing to me in the world, and I couldn't believe she loved me back.

_Edward! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!_ It took all my willpower to ignore him. I despised being called "Eddie". _Edward, I know you can hear me! Eddie! Eddie! Ed! Ed! Ed! ED!_ I whipped around to hiss at him. It was low enough that no human ears could possibly pick it up, but he would most certainly hear it.

Bella gave me a concerned look. "Edward, what is it?" She turned to follow my gaze. There, sitting at our table was Emmett, grinning broadly and waving sweetly at me. He gave me a wink and licked his lips in what I suppose he assumed was a seductive manner. I growled, before pulling Bella with me and heading for the canteen, trying to ignore the suggestive remarks coming from my brother's direction.

Armed with a tray of food for both Bella and I, we made our way across the crowded cafeteria towards our table. I noticed Emmett was still grinning, and chose to ignore him. I'd get him back this afternoon whilst I waited until my visiting hours started. Bella was still grounded for coming to my rescue just weeks before. It still baffled me that a human had come to the rescue of a vampire. And it terrified me that that vampire had been me, and that human had been her. Fragile, gentle and delicate Bella. But then again, Bella was my saviour in so many other ways already, it was just another to add to the list.

_Afternoon brother._

_Hello Edward._

_Hiya, sexy!_

"Hey Bella! Edward!" Alice, as usual, was the only one to greet us verbally. My family still wasn't used to Bella's presence. It frustrated me, but Bella never seemed to mind. Alice smiled sweetly at a very cranky looking Bella. She was so cute; I had to try not to grin. "How'd the test go, Bella?"

"Fine. Because I just love surprise tests," She growled through clenched teeth. A smile played on my lips, causing them to twitch. She kept her eyes on Alice, and continued her little rant. "Edward, is it ok if we make a small detour on the way home? I have a few hair products I'd like to pick up."

A cheeky grin lit up the pixie-like face of my 'sister'. There was no point trying to fool Alice. "You won't do it." She boasted. I heard Bella huff, and my sister cackle with glee. "Besides, Bella. I'm open to some shades of magenta."

I nudged a still sour looking Bella and gave her tray of food a pointed look. She snatched up a bread roll and started chewing grumpily. I beamed down at her - time to cheer the human up. I leant down and pressed my lips to her hair. The delicious, floral scent tore up my nose, and my throat burned with thirst as the venom glands in my mouth prepared for the inevitable kill. But I didn't care - I could control it. I traced my lips down to her neck, skimming along her beautifully warm skin. I could hear her heartbeat race and smell the rush of blood that flooded her cheeks. I traced a ticking vein under her skin and felt her tremble. She sighed as I pulled away - as she always did - and I chuckled. I wasn't going to push myself, or her.

_So, Lusty Lips_ - I threw Emmett a dirty look - _guess who cheated in the Careers test?_

I looked down at blood-red apple that sat on my own lunch tray, but focused on Alice's mind. She was presently taking the names of countries in Europe and rearranging the letters to create the names of cities within that particular country. She was locking me out. I snickered. "That's incredibly interesting." I offered, still looking intently at the apple.

_What?_

_What?_

"What?" Bella asked, curious. She was always curious. She too looked down at the red apple, and turned back unsatisfied.

"Perhaps Alice can explain?" I suggested. Alice whipped her face up to look at me, her honey eyes glinting with suspicion. Almost instantly, her face cleared over, and was replaced with an overly innocent expression. She shrugged and tilted her head in confusion, but her mind was screaming a maths lesson at me in avoidance. _The square of the hypotenuse of a right-angled triangle is equal to the sum of the square of the remaining sides!_

"Oh, don't act all oblivious Alice. I saw you during that test, you cheater!" Emmett laughed aloud. "She kept changing her answers."

I laughed too. I focused in on Emmett as his mind replayed to me what he had seen. Sure enough, there was Alice seated at the front of the classroom, filling in an answer, closing her eyes for a moment, then scribbling out the answer to fill in another. The process would then repeat. It would seem that - through process of elimination - Alice had ensured she would get the career she wanted.

Alice finally gave up on Pythagoras and groaned. Her pixie features fell as she whined. "If you had the power, you would have done it too!" _Please don't tell Carlisle_ she finished silently. I nodded at her, and she smiled.

"Jasper, pay up!" Emmett proclaimed triumphantly. I was hit with a sudden wave of shame and fear weaved together that made me want to run and hide. I saw Bella and Jasper both sink lower in their seats, and Alice turn her infuriated eyes onto her beloved husband.

"Why do you owe our resident gorilla money, Jasper?" Her tone sent chills through my already freezing-cold skin. What a terrifying little monster my sister could be. The wave of humiliation and fear flooded over me once more, and I felt Bella hide her face against my shoulder. She was always more affected by Jasper's power than any of us. I wrapped an arm around her.

Jasper looked down at his wife through a curtain of blonde hair that was strategically shielding him from the full effects of Alice's deadly gaze. I could feel him trying to calm her down, but he was failing tremendously. "We had a bet..."

"Jasper bet me fifty bucks that you would cheat." Emmett put in somewhat cheerfully. _Gee thanks Emmett...you oaf!_ Jaspers efforts had only managed to numb my brother's thrill of victory. "So pay up little brother!" I heard Rosalie laugh from behind her husband. _This will be good..._ she thought. Cleary she was proud of her husband's efforts to cause conflict within the family. I sighed at her sadistic ways. Such a thorny rose.

I wasn't sure if Alice's eyes were attempting to set Jasper alight with rage, or trying to freeze him with loathing. I felt Jasper's desperate attempts to calm her, but Alice seemed immune somehow. _He placed a bet against me! What is his problem? And he thought I'd never find out? BIG mistake, Jasper. Huge. Just wait till we get home, I think you'd look better with purple hair, and I have a new shade of lipstick that is going to look lovely on you. Infact, I can't wait until we get home - I want justice!_ "Jasper, come with me." He shook his head at her. "NOW!" he flinched, but still didn't move.

_Help me, Edward!_ Jasper begged me for some sort of assistance. I was no fool - I wasn't about to underestimate Alice, especially when she was on the warpath. Perhaps I should help him? Abruptly, I caught the distinct smell of sodium chloride and looked about in confusion. I felt Bella sob next to me. Jasper's fear, shame and anger had started Bella crying.

I looked around the cafeteria. Everywhere, people were sagging in their chairs, pushing their food around their plates and leaving the room. Very few people were talking, and the ones that were, were mumbling. I looked up at my newest brother. "Jasper, I think you should get out of here."

He gave me an exasperated look. _Are you kidding? She's going to kill me!_ I nodded my head at our peers. _Oh..._ I felt sorry for Jasper, because he was right. Alice probably was going to kill him. Or at least give him one of her makeovers, as she was currently considering. But he was causing an emotional epidemic amongst the student body. Finally I drew his attention to Bella, who was crying silently into my shirt. He nodded, understanding.

He rose from his chair, collecting his tray as he stood. Emmett stood with him, and gave him a sharp salute. "Farewell dear brother!" Jasper threw a strange wave of excitement at him, and he fell back into his seat, giggling raucously. With that, he turned and exited the cafeteria - followed by a murderous Alice. _Please God, help me..._

I stroked Bella's hair lovingly. I brought one hand under her chin and raised her face to look at me. I wiped away the few tears that still remained glistening on her cheeks and smiled. "It's ok now Bella. The big, bad empath left." She grinned and sniffled. I heard Rosalie and Emmett leave us, but didn't take my eyes off her chocolate brown ones. I focused in on her mind, and sighed, content. Silence. Not being able to hear her mind definitely had its benefits at times like this. The thoughts of the now revived teenagers behind us in the cafeteria dimmed to almost complete peace.

All too soon, the bell rang to end lunch hour. Biology. I smiled to myself. I'd had a soft spot for biology since Bella had fallen into my life. Not because the teacher was brilliant - because lets face it, he wasn't - or because of the students in that class, or even the subject itself. Biology. It was where I had first glimpsed an angel. I took Bella's hand and headed for building three.

That night, I was hidden in the shadows of a large, flowery tree across the road from Bella's house. I chose to wait here for Bella to turn her light on as the floral smell reminded me of hers. It had nothing on Bella's mouth-watering scent, but it was something at least. I was a patient man usually, but waiting to see Bella put me on edge. I preferred it when she was locked in my arms, where I could keep her safe. But she was grounded, and considering it was my fault she was, I had it figured I shouldn't push the rules. I just had to wait for Bella to go to bed. It was still a torture on my part.

A movement in the woods behind Bella's house made me grow tense. I strained my eyes to see through the night. Something was moving back there. Something big. I froze. From my place across the street, I could see it creeping closer to the edge of the trees - closer to my second home, closer to Charlie, and closer to my Bella.

I dropped into a half-crouch, and ran across the road as silently and yet as quickly as possible. The wind blew down the street; whatever lurked behind the trees would not be able to smell me. However, I couldn't smell it either. I fell into the shadows of the porch, and inched my way towards the edge of the house. I peered around the corner, and saw the large shape moving to the mouth of the path behind the house. I glared.

I sprinted down the side of the old, brick house and dived over the back fence, rolling as I landed. I could hear the television blaring from inside, and the shower running. Bella would be opening the window soon. How ironic - I was protecting the Chief of Police's house and family. I wasn't sure a gun would be any good in this instance though. It looked far too big to be taken down by a lead bullet.

I slowly raised my head over the fence. The clouds drowned the moon, so I didn't have any light to aid my vision. However, my eyes were still good enough to make out its shape. Four muscular legs carried a powerful looking body. Shaggy fur gave it a ruffled silhouette and two garnet eyes glowed out from the darkness. Was it a bear? Suddenly, a rich, musky smell - like dark chocolate mixed with rotting leaf litter - set fire to my nose, and I winced before growling. Not a bear.

I sprang over the fence as the werewolf trotted out of the woods. A snarl erupted from my chest as I threw myself into the mass of searing hot fur. I heard the creature whimper in surprise as we rolled back towards the trees. We landed at the base of one of the tall pines - the ochre dog on it's belly, and me pinning him down from on top. _What the hell was that?_ The voice of Jacob Black entered my mind. I waited patiently for him to put together what had just happened. Slow-minded canine. I watched as the creature sniffed the air and saw it wince at what it smelt. **Bloodsucker!**

_Well-done, pup_ I thought to myself, but kept my mouth tight shut. He wasn't worth any more breath then was absolutely necessary, and breathing meant having to smell him. I felt him struggle to escape from beneath me, and pressed my cold hands down onto his shoulder blades. He whimpered again. Werewolves may be our natural enemy, but only when they worked as a pack. He was a fool to travel alone.

_Get off me, leech!_ He struggled again under my bone-breaking grasp, but I wouldn't have it. _I just came to see Bella - you know I would never hurt her._

I gave a short laugh. "You don't know that, mongrel. Adolescent werewolves are unpredictable - and you're just a young, hormonal boy. You are just too much of a risk for Bella." He growled at that, and I chuckled.

_You keep her locked up nice and tight, don't you?_ He accused. _She doesn't get out much with you around, does she?_ Idiot. He had no idea Bella was grounded, and was blaming me. _Why don't you let her visit?_

"I told you, pup. You are too dangerous for her. She just doesn't realise that."

_And what, a coven of bloodthirsty vampires IS safe? That blonde filth tried to kill her! And yet you still think it's safe for her to be around you?_ I winced. Jasper still hated himself for what happened at Bella's birthday party. He blamed himself for breaking up the family, and got furious whenever he had a weak moment. He hated being the one to weigh the family down. _If you ask me, you are the unpredictable ones!_

He began to struggle for a third time, and I let up. I sprang off his back - being sure to press down hard on that backbone of his - and landed silently on the damp ground. Jacob groaned, then too jumped up. He didn't fail to notice that I was standing between him and the house. He snorted. _See what I mean? Tell Bella if she ever wants to reclaim control of her life, to head on down to La Push. _I glared. _Maybe I can take her cliff diving._

I didn't say anything. I watched, as he turned slowly, then darted off into the woods - back in the direction he came from. Stupid animal. I glanced back at the house. There was no way Bella was getting that particular message.

I could no longer hear the television, and Charlie's thoughts were slowing and drifting - he was sleeping. From the front of the house I saw a yellow glow emitting from a high window, and a figure pacing in front of it's source. I was late, and she was worried. I moved at human pace towards the porch. How was I going to explain this one?

_Author's Note: Yeah, sorry this one took so long guys. But I had some serious writers block - it's hard writing as Edward! Plus my Internet has been disconnected because I spend too much time on it...I know, right? No such thing. Hope you liked this instalment guys. Read and Review - I love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4: Careers

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters. She keeps them underground. I'm working on something with plastic forks though…Get it? Forks? Ahaha…ha…

BPOV

The weekend passed far quicker than those of late. Probably because Sunday signified the arrival of the results to our Careers test. So, in other words, very bad news for me. All too soon, it was Sunday morning. I groaned, and rolled over in bed. A cold breeze rushing through my open window had stirred me from my slumber. I glanced at my digital clock. It was still early - not yet nine in the morning. So why did I feel so tired? I then remembered the previous night. I had been up late with Edward, once again discussing the details of my human life and my lack of control over it. Speaking of which, where was my vampire?

I sat up and looked about the room. He was nowhere to be seen. I had lost my vampire? I threw the covers off the bed. No Edward there. I crossed to the open window. It was raining – how unusual. Charlie's cruiser was gone – I vaguely recalled him telling me he would be gone all day, meaning I was free for the next eight or so hours. But that didn't matter right now. Where was Edward?

I scanned the street for a silver Volvo…nothing. I shut the window, confused. Edward always waited to bid me good morning before he left. I crossed my room and descended the creaky wooden stairs. Disappointment took me when I turned to see both the kitchen and the sitting room deprived of life – and unlife.

I shuffled into the kitchen with a sigh. Obviously he had more important things on his mind this morning. Didn't he realise I would be worried about him? I opened a cupboard and pulled out the box of cornflakes. How selfish of him – just leaving me alone like that. He could have at least told me where he was going. I slammed a bowl down onto the bench, and spilt the milk in my fury. I cursed before mopping it up.

I was just about to sit down to my cereal when I heard a polite tapping on the front door. "Coming," I called. I shoved my chair back in place and moved to entrance. I was too cranky with Edward to care that I was still dressed in my pyjamas and had not yet done my hair. I unlocked the door and threw it open to welcome my unexpected guest.

There he was – as if I had summoned him with my searching. His bronze hair was ruffled – like it always was – and windswept from running. He wore loose jeans and a long-sleeved light blue t-shirt, which he had rolled over several times, revealing his alabaster arms. Tiny droplets of water speckled his skin and clothing. His golden eyes were on fire with excitement and the smile he wore was my favourite. I stopped breathing. No person should be submitted to this kind of beauty so early in the morning – and in their pyjamas!

"Good morning, my love," his silky voice greeted me. I blinked back, unsure wether to be relieved or cranky.

"Hey Bella!" I had been so consumed by Edward's presence I had failed to notice Alice, standing just behind him, and looking almost as perfect. Her spiky hair was still intact, even after running here, and her eyes glittered almost mysteriously. She looked like she was dancing, even though she was standing stock-still. Again, I blinked.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. Had I started breathing again yet? I inhaled deeply, and felt the flush on my cheeks as I did. Somehow, I managed to frown at the perfect creature that was Edward. He smiled, amused. "What have I done now?"

"Where were you?" I accused. His smile faltered. Good. "I wake up, and your not there. No note, no explanation, no nothing!"

"I didn't mean to worry you Bella." His tone was sincere. "I thought you were fast asleep, so I went out to quickly grab-"

"What was I supposed to think Edward?" I crossed my arms and leant away from him. Alice was watching me curiously, as if observing a rarely found single-celled organism under a microscope for the first time. She seemed almost intrigued by my little rant. It was extremely off-putting, but I went on. "You just disappeared!"

He frowned. "Where did you think I was?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then a thought occurred to me. I looked down at my feet. Where _had_ I thought he had gone? Why was this upsetting me so much? A tug in my chest helped me realise. I was so horrified of being away from Edward – of loosing him, like last spring – that not knowing where he was, or if he was coming back, shook me more than it should. That hole in my chest was still there – ready to rip open again should I begin to doubt anything. "I don't know, Edward. I didn't know what to think…"

I looked up into his topaz eyes, and saw sorrow. He knew what I meant. I felt horrible for putting this back on him – I knew he hated himself for what he had done to me. It wasn't fair, letting him know that it was still affecting me. I felt the wave of guilt wash over me, as he stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt his cold stone arms enclose me, willing me closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere," He whispered, "Not until you send me away."

I hugged him back, and smiled. In his arms, it was hard not to have faith. "I know," I whispered back. We broke our embrace and entered the kitchen together. It took a moment for me to realise something – or someone – was missing. "Where'd Alice go?"

A pixie-like face peered round the corner at me from the staircase. You two made up yet?" she inquired. I grinned back, and nodded. "I've been in your room – your wardrobe needs a serious update, Bella." I sighed. Alice would never be satisfied with my apparent lack of fashion sense. I heard Edward chuckle.

She pranced into the room and stood in front of Edward and I. "We took the liberty of getting your mail, Bella." At that, Edward produced a rolled up yellow envelope from his back pocket. I winced. "C'mon Bella! You're supposed to be excited you know!"

I scoffed. "I didn't read that in the test instructions."

"You must have skipped over it then – I assure you, it was a mandatory requirement." She responded to my sarcasm far too quickly for me to retaliate – give me a break, Alice, it's before nine o'clock! I snatched the envelope from Edward and looked upon it with disdain. "Don't open it yet!" Alice commanded.

"Gladly," I scoffed. "I won't open it at all if you'd like?"

Alice rolled her honey-coloured eyes. "You have to open it at our house, right Edward?" She glanced at her bronze-haired brother expectantly.

"None of us have opened our results yet, Bella. We were waiting for you to come around and open yours with us." He stroked my cheek softly, and then smiled. "Esme would be over the moon if you could join us."

How could I say no to that? Not only were my best friend and my boyfriend begging me to do it, but I also had Esme – the closest thing I had to a motherly figure in Forks, and the gentlest person I knew – wanting me to do it too. There was no question to it. It would seem I would be facing my doom at the Cullen's house today. I sighed, and nodded in agreement to Edward. "Ok, your house it is."

Edward beamed down at me, radiating happiness, and Alice squealed with delight. She danced over to me and grabbed my hand. "C'mon Bella," she enthused, pulling me towards the staircase, "Let's go pick out your outfit for today!"

Two hours of humouring Alice and her dress-up games and one terrifying and wet piggyback ride later, I was walking up the stairs to the Cullen mansion. It's size still managed to astound me – no matter how many times I dropped by. I admired the view out the glass wall as we stepped inside – somehow this particular view made Forks look somewhat pretty in the rain. But maybe I was bias.

"About time!" Emmett was a blur as he descended the great, marble staircase and ran up to join us. "What took so long? I don't remember all that human stuff taking close to three hours of a morning – even if I _was_ hung over." He grinned. "You keep falling over or something?"

"Morning Emmett," I blushed. "It's Alice's fault we are late. Apparently one wardrobe just isn't enough."

"You don't understand Bella," Alice whined from behind me, "It's not the amount of clothes that needs improving – though I'm not saying you couldn't use an extra outfit or six. But it's the quality." She sighed. "I wish you would buy clothes that compliment your figure – you have such a nice figure, Bella, and I wish you would flaunt it a little!" Her features turned down into a pout, her bottom lip trembling and her delicate eyebrows creased.

I scowled, but Edward's mouth near my neck soothed me immediately. He whispered softly into my throat, "Everyone, Bella is here. Are we ready?" Immediately, the entire Cullen family assembled in the lounge room. Of course they had been able to hear him. Alice and Emmett joined them at the lounges, yellow envelopes in hand. I sighed, and I felt Edward's cool breath on my skin as he snickered. "Sooner than later, love. Best to get it out of the way, like a bandaid – just rip it off."

"Yeah, but sometimes the bandaid gets stuck, and trying to rip it off just makes it worse," I muttered. He laughed aloud at that, and then led me towards the white leather lounges to join the rest of his family.

He sat with his arm still draped across my shoulders, holding me to him. Carlisle and Esme sat on another couch and the Hale twins sat on the other. Alice and Emmett, however, were kneeling on the floor next to the small coffee table, twitching with excitement. They reminded me of a couple of kids waiting to open presents on Christmas day. Alice clapped her hands and scrunched her face, whilst Emmett jumped about wearing a goofy grin. I had to laugh.

"So," Carlisle began. "Who's going first?"

"ME!" Alice and Emmett shrieked at once. Alice, however, was a split second faster due to her overall unfair advantage of being able to see Carlisle's question coming, and got to open hers first. She tore the envelope open with enthusiasm and tossed the returned exam booklet aside to read through the two other letters. A few moments passed in silence as she searched intensely through the paragraphs of psychiatric analysis which we all knew should have read '_Needs serious help_'.

Finally, an ear-splitting squeal erupted from her tiny body, and she was prancing around the table with joy. "Yes!" she screeched again.

"What'd she get?" I asked Edward. There was no point asking Alice – at the moment she was beyond the reaches of communication. I watched her leap around the table once more, laughing maniacally.

"Sales clerk." Edward announced. I cocked my eyebrow in surprise. Alice had changed her answers so she would get to be a sales clerk for two days? I watched Alice leap up onto Carlisle and Esme's couch and begin jumping up and down as if she was on a trampoline as I thought. Then it hit me. She would, of course, be working in the fashion department.

"My turn – my turn!" Emmett whined. Alice took up her seat on the ground, but never quite stopped bouncing. The happiness exuding from her was tangible, and it flowed through Jasper and on to me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, as Emmett ripped open his letter.

He too, threw the booklet aside and scanned the other papers. Within seconds, he had a very confused and yet very irritated look on his face. "What's this rubbish?" he scoffed. He reread the paper once more, and growled. His face went into full-blown pout mode, as he tossed the letters and crossed his arms. A two-year-old throwing a tantrum.

I glanced up at Edward expectantly. He seemed amused by whatever Emmett had been assigned. He winked at me. "My poor unfortunate brother has the delightful task of creating fine cuisine this week." He looked up to address his entire family. "Emmett got Chef".

Esme and Carlisle chuckled politely from the lounge next to us, and Rosalie smirked. Jasper grinned down at his curly-haired brother while Edward continued to chuckle in my ear. Alice, however, was in hysterics on the ground. Apparently she hadn't quite calmed down after receiving her fabulous news, and was literally rolling on the floor, laughing. "Chef Emmett!" she cackled.

Emmett huffed, but the laughter was contagious – especially with Jasper around – and pretty soon we were all sharing the laugh, though not quite as extensively as Alice. "Ahh well," he admitted in defeat, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, "I can still have fun – I'll just give 'em hell!"

"Wasn't that the original plan?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett chuckled at his wife, then winked in agreement. "Well Rose, I reckon it's your turn next." Emmett grinned and Rosalie gave him a dark look that was almost fitting enough for me – the disruptive human. Apparently she was looking forward to this as much as I was. Slowly, she picked up her envelope and neatly opened it. She glanced over the booklet briefly, before turning to the letter. She stared at it for quite some time, as if deciding what to think of it. Eventually, a small smile touched her perfect lips. "Nurse," she barely whispered.

I saw Carlisle smile warmly at Rosalie, and Esme beam with pride. So Rosalie was going to be working with Dr. Cullen at the hospital for two days. Carlisle must be proud. Edward, however, seemed a little on edge about her career selection. I wondered what Rosalie was thinking that could possibly make Edward worry, but before I could come up with anything, Alice was shouting in Jasper's face, "Open-it!"

Poor Jasper. He still had traces of the lime green dye Alice had used to punish him for his unfavourable bet near the roots of his hair. He flicked the honey-gold strands of hair out of his eyes, and pulled apart the envelope in one flowing movement. The wave of horror hit me just a few moments before I felt Edward tense beside me. Whatever career Jasper had been assigned, was not good.

Immediately, Alice was by Jasper's side on the couch – sandwiched between him and Rosalie, who was giving her brother a sympathetic look. Both had seen the career choice written on Jasper's letter. Alice whispered frantically at Esme and Carlisle, who both creased their foreheads in worry. My human ears were too poor to pick up what was said. I looked up at Edward in confusion, but he refused to look at me. He was no doubt listening to everyone's thoughts on the situation.

"He can't not do it." Edward spoke out against the silence. Jasper met his gaze. His eyes were frightened. "Yes, it will be hard. But you can get around it. You're strong, Jasper." Jasper sat in silence for a moment, not even breathing. Eventually, he gave Edward a short nod, then looked down at his hands. They were scrunched into fists from stress. Alice petted his arm lovingly.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Edward gave me a gentle nudge in the ribs. "Your turn, Bella." He smiled weakly. I understood he wasn't about to tell me what was happening. I would ask about Jasper later.

Everyone seemed to be brought back from their distant place at Edward's words, and suddenly all the attention was focused entirely upon me. I sunk in my seat and lowered my eyes to my enemy – that stupid yellow envelope. Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze, and when I looked up, six encouraging faces greeted me. I sighed, and reached for my doom.

I carefully tore the tag open, and slid the papers out. On top was my exam booklet. I placed it on the table in front of me, and looked at the first of the two letters. It was an extensive review of the answers I had made in my test. Edward was right – it was very much like a self-analysis quiz. Apparently I had little self-esteem, no control over my emotions and did not cope well under stress. No surprises there – I already knew all that. It classed me as an "independent low-stress worker". I blinked – it meant absolutely nothing to me.

The next letter was a permission note for our parents to sign. It informed us where we would be working for the next two days, who we would be working with. The details of the job and – most importantly – what the career we had been assigned for was. I gulped. I started reading through the top paragraph.

_Dear Mr Swan,_

_This week, all senior students will be attending two work experience days as part of their high-school education requirements. After sitting the career's exam, your daughter, Isabella Swan, has been assigned with the career –_

I stopped.

I blinked.

I could see the bold word written before me, but my mind was refusing to process it. I tried again to read the letters. _B-e-a-u-t-i-c-i-a-n…_nope, my mind was refusing to recognise the word, let alone register it's meaning. Edward peered over my shoulder after I didn't say anything. "What is it?" He saw the word in bold and laughed out loud. "You? Beautician?"

Edward saying it aloud caused my brain to start up. Beautician. Beautician. Beautician. I began to panic. Beautician. What!? Alice rushed over to me in a frenzy. "Oh, Bella! This is _fantastic_!" At least one of us thought so. I was vaguely aware of the room howling with laughter – especially Emmett. I remembered how Edward had said the words '_You? Beautician?_' and I flushed with anger. What was _that _supposed to mean?

I glared up at Edward, who was still laughing at my misfortune. He caught my eye and stopped almost instantly. I must have looked cranky – which was good, anger was a good, strong emotion. Much better then worry, shame or embarrassment. Anger, I could work with. "I think it's _your _turn now, Edward." I growled menacingly.

I threw his yellow envelope onto his lap, and he chuckled. "Alright Bella, sounds fair." He slit the edge perfectly with seemingly no effort, and the contents dropped neatly into his lap. I scowled at his perfection. Ignoring the booklet and analysis papers, he moved straight for the letter of truth. His amused eyes skimmed the top paragraph, and I grinned with victory as I saw his eye's bulge and his body tense.

I leant over his shoulder, and read the bold print. It was my turn to laugh like a sadistic idiot this time. The victory tasted sweet. "You're a cop!" I heard his family laugh politely at the news, as I giggled endlessly next to his still stiff form. A thought then occurred to me, and I doubled over in further hysterics.

He glared down at me. "What is it that is so funny, Bella?"

It took a lot of effort, but I managed to raise my head to look at him. I couldn't keep from laughing as I spoke. "Because Edward…You have to be a cop!" He looked impatient, so I didn't wait for him to figure it out. "Guess who is going to be your boss for the next two days?" I didn't think it was possible for Edward to 'grow pale' and yet, he somehow managed it as the little light bulb above his head flickered on. "Charlie's gonna _love_ this!"

_Author's Note: So there you have it – the Cullens are (temporarily) employed! Sorry if you had bigger plans for them – but I promise I have a round about idea as to what I am doing! Ahh, and what troublesome career does Jasper have? You shall have to wait and see – and yes, I am one of those diabolical cliffhanger-ish writers. Sorry. Also, I have half-yearly exams approaching, so unfortunately the story might be a bit slow going for a couple of weeks. Sorry guys, but I can't flunk these ones -- Read and review – let me know what you liked, and how to improve! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper's Problem

Disclaimer: In my mind I own Edward, but on paper Stephanie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: In my mind I own Edward, but on paper Stephanie Meyer does.**

BPOV

I sat and watched the wipers on Edward's windscreen sway back and forth, back and forth. They squeaked each time they ran across the glass, which was almost impossible to see through due to the amount of water streaking down it. The light rain had quickly become torrential, and so Edward had decided it was best to drive me home rather than carry me. I didn't argue about it.

Edward was frowning out the window, and I knew it wasn't because he was concerned about the potentially dangerous amount of rain falling onto the road. This afternoon's events had taken their toll on him. Not only did he have to cope with the troublesome and yet hilarious concept of being under Charlie's control for an entire two days, but also he had the thoughts of his siblings – and their dilemmas – to digest. His knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel, and I wondered if he was actually paying any attention at all to the road ahead.

I myself had my own little problem. My assigned career was – I pulled a face even just thinking about it – beautician, and though Alice thought it was fabulous, I had to disagree. I had no interest in fashion, and not only did I have no idea, but I was also incredibly clumsy. I was sure that wasn't good when armed with scissors and a hair straightener.

My problem got worse. The closest thing we had to a beauty salon was a small hairdresser's in La Push, where I had been assigned to go. I myself was thrilled at the prospect of maybe seeing Jacob again – even if I was making a fool of myself. But I knew Edward would not be so open to the idea of me going to La Push when it was overflowing with adolescent werewolves. One, in particular, that had a thing for me. No doubt he would deem it 'too dangerous' and throw it in the 'things Bella can't do' basket.

Fortunately, Edward did not yet know about the location to which my little excursion was to set off for. He had too much on his mind right now, and I didn't really want to burden him with this piece of information too. I was still debating wether to even tell him. I knew nothing bad would happen; Jacob and his friends would never harm me. If he didn't know, then he couldn't worry about it. And yet I knew that if I kept this from him, he would probably be disappointed and irritated when he found out – which I knew he eventually would. But for the moment I kept my mouth shut, keeping a nervous eye on Edward as we raced back to my house in silence.

He pulled up smoothly and killed the engine. I turned to ask if he'd like to come in, but he was gone. I gaped in confusion, just as my car door swung open. I looked out to see Edward, offering a hand to me. I grasped it and we ran to the porch together. I fumbled for the key atop the overhang, but didn't have much luck. Edward leaned up gracefully and produced the key for me, unlocking the door and swinging it gently open. The look on his face was distant – he was yet return from his other world of thinking.

He followed me inside and I headed for the kitchen. I checked the clock – three in the afternoon. Charlie wasn't due home for another two hours at least. No point starting dinner just yet, though I was a little hungry. Behind me, Edward was gazing out the window at the rain, still lost in his thoughts. Quietly, I seated myself at the table and waited for him to join me.

After twenty minutes of patient waiting, I decided thinking time was over. "Edward? You still with me?"

He blinked rapidly, looking as if he had only just realised exactly where he was. "Sorry," he spoke softly, "It's just, what's that term they use…it's just been one of those days." He smiled to himself.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Come and sit with me?" I asked in a tiny voice. Without saying anything, he crossed the room to sit opposite me. I reached forward and gripped his hands tightly in mine. "I'm here to talk to, you know? Whatever is on your mind, I'll listen."

He sat for a moment, considering. But he must have seen something on my face that reassured him, because he smiled softly. "I know, Bella. I just don't know where to begin, and a lot of it I still don't understand myself." He sighed, and let his head drop. He shook one hand free of mine and brought it to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. "And thoughts, so many different thoughts…I don't feel right sharing some of them…"

"Well, how about I ask you questions about what happened this afternoon, and you answer the ones you can. That way I get the explanation I want, and you get to vent a little." He chuckled. It was true; I had many questions running through my head concerning this afternoon's events – particularly concerning Jasper and his career. But more importantly, I wanted to help Edward get things off his chest. I gave his hand a short squeeze.

He looked up at me. "Alright then. What would you like to know?" He moved his other hand out of mine, and instead took my hands in his. He rubbed them gently, and I savoured the warm feeling it gave me despite his freezing skin.

"Jasper," I started, "What career did he get?"

Edward frowned. Surely he knew this one was coming. "Kindergarten teacher," He eventually admitted.

I took a double take. Kindergarten teacher – what was so bad about that? But then again, what had I expected it to be? I wasn't sure – but I knew Kindergarten teacher was definitely not one of them. What could be so wrong with that?

Edward must have seen the confused expression on my face, and kindly continued. "This is Jasper we are talking about, Bella. He is relatively new to our way of life – his not yet completely comfortable around humans. And what happened on your birthday…" I winced, and Edward's frown deepened, "Well, he still blames himself for what happened, he thinks he isn't strong enough. He doesn't trust himself, and quite frankly, neither do I."

That shocked me. What happened last spring was an accident, and if anyone was to be blamed, it was me. Me and my clumsiness – not Jasper and his thirst. I knew Edward asked Jasper to keep his distance from me, but I didn't think he would ever go so far as to admit he didn't trust his 'adopted' brother.

"You don't trust him?" I asked in disbelief. Surely I had misunderstood.

"In this particular instance, no, not really. It seems incredibly likely that someone will get hurt if we don't go about it the right way." His tone wasn't cold, and yet I shivered at his words.

"The right way?"

He considered for a moment. "Well, he will have to hunt before he leaves, and on Monday night, so he can control his thirst on Tuesday. But some things may be unavoidable. This is going to be very much a touch-and-go situation."

I gaped. How could such a simple job – like a _Kindergarten teacher_ – mean such horrific consequences, even for a vampire? Jasper seemed to do ok with his thirst – I knew I wasn't completely sure about that, but he had only slipped up once since I had known him. Surely two days of screaming six year olds wasn't going to be this much trouble?

Another thought occurred to me. "Jasper does fine at school. Why is a Kindergarten classroom any different?"

He looked at me as if I was missing something – which I obviously was. Edward really was a patient man. "Bella, high school is _very_ different to a Kindergarten classroom."

"Explain how?"

He stared at me intently with his gorgeous topaz eyes, as if willing me to understand – to communicate across to me what I was so very plainly not getting. "There are so many things that can go wrong here. Where to start? Do you remember me telling you about becoming acclimated to the smell of your blood?"

I nodded. I remembered the conversation vividly – it was the first night Edward had spent in my room with me. Well, not the first time, but it had been the first night I was awake to see him there.

"Well, it's a little like that with the kids at school. We see them all the time – we can smell them everyday almost. Their scent doesn't have such a great affect on us after endless weeks of inhaling it." That made enough sense for me to understand. I nodded once more, and waited for him to continue.

"So walking into that Kindergarten classroom is going to be difficult for Jasper. It will be filled with brand new smells, and his senses will be going haywire. Further more, the blood is younger, fresher, so the scent is stronger."

I frowned, once again confused. "Blood looses its taste as it gets older?"

"Not exactly." He hesitated. "I don't want to frighten you."

I scoffed. "Edward, has anything you told me so far frightened me?"

"I wouldn't know," he chuckled. "You seem to keep forgetting I can't read your mind."

"And you keep forgetting that it doesn't bother me." I gave him a reassuring smile, but he just growled.

"Some of it _should _bother you. You have no idea how much it frustrates me when you don't understand how dangerous something is." We both sighed in unison. This was becoming a familiar topic.

I gave him a serious look. "Just tell me Edward," I commanded.

His eyes narrowed, but he answered anyway. "A child's scent is stronger for two reasons. We are predators, Bella. In nature, a lion will go for a newly born wildebeest before even thinking about taking on a full grown male, yes?" I nodded. "Well, it's the same for us. A child's blood smells more…delectable, because it's easy prey. It arouses our natural instinct to hunt," He stopped, as if waiting for me to run out of the room screaming. But I stayed where I was, forcing myself to listen calmly.

"And then there's a child's heartbeat. Generally, children will have a faster pulse than most adults. The faster the blood is pumping around the body, the stronger the scent. Think of it like stirring a fine wine. The more it's stirred, the more aromas are released. A faster pulse just means a stronger scent."

"And let's not forget the nature of little children," he went on. "Kids run around – it's what they do. And what happens when they trip and loose their balance?"

I was reminded of the many times I had fallen over, and come running up to my mother with bleeding knees, elbows and chins. In some cases, I wasn't even little anymore. It was then I understood. Kindergarten children fall down – a lot. What happens when they fall down? "Oh, blood." I said in disdain.

"Yes, blood," his tone was similar to mine. "Free flowing and delicious smelling. Jasper has come a long way, but he is not yet _that_ strong." I now understood Edward's lack of faith. "Now, lets add on to that Jasper's special power. All that excitement and adrenaline is going to make it a whole lot worse – children only really have room for one raw emotion at a time, and Jasper's going to be channelling all of it."

"Icing on the cake," I agreed. The Cullen's were right. Jasper being a Kindergarten teacher for two days was very, _very _bad. We sat in silence for a few moments – Edward lost once again in his thoughts, and me dissecting what information I had just been given. I stored away the important points about vampire instincts for future reference. Another question bubbled to my lips. "And Rosalie?"

Edward's eyes slanted just a fraction, and his topaz eyes hardened. "I'm not sure yet." He looked over my shoulder, as if replaying something in his mind. Finally he caught my eye, and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Bella, but that question I can't really answer."

I nodded, but was not convinced. Edward had a hunch about something, and he wasn't going to share it with me. I was a little disheartened that he didn't trust me enough to share, but then again, I wasn't exactly being open about my upcoming trip to La Push.

I glanced at the clock on the wall – had time really passed that quickly? Charlie was due home in fifteen minutes, and I hadn't started dinner yet. I groaned. Edward looked at me in surprise, and then turned to look at the clock himself. "Ahh. Charlie."

I sighed as I stood, "Yes, Charlie." I dragged my feet into the kitchen. Spaghetti would have to do for tonight – quick and easy. I bent down to collect a frying pan and pot from the cupboard, and felt someone behind me. "Want to help?"

I could almost hear him wince. Cooking – and food in general – was not one of Edward's strong points. I laughed. "Don't worry, in two days time I can just ask Emmett to do it. For now, I am pretty sure I can manage ok on my own."

I stood with the pots and turned around to place them on the bench, but ran into a marble wall of vampire. Both frying pan and pot fell to the ground, crashing against the linoleum. My balance faltered, but Edward steadied me before I was in any real danger of falling. I listened to the pots coming to a halt as Edwards face shifted from concern to humour before my eyes. "Manage ok on your own, can you?"

I growled up at him. I leant down once more to retrieve my pot and pan. "Well I do ok without vampires standing three inches behind me!" I snatched up the pot and frying pan, and crawled across the floor to collect the lids. Edward, however, beat me to it. In one lithe movement, he was on the ground beside me, with both resting in his hands. He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have been standing so close."

His topaz eyes smouldered, as he looked up at me through his long lashes. He took the objects out of my arms, and placed them on the counter for me. Why did he have to be so perfect when we fought? I always came off looking like an idiot. He reached down to pick me up off the ground, and held me too him. I knew I wasn't mad, and he knew he was forgiven.

I felt his fingertips trace lightly up and down my back, and I shivered as goose bumps pimpled my arms. Keeping one hand in motion on my back, he used the other to raise my face to his. This time, when our lips touched, I didn't overreact like usual. The chilling movements across my back had numbed me, and instead of submitting to the urge to almost attack him with passion, I simply let my lips move softly with his. It was a strange sensation – but somehow, I enjoyed this more than many of our other kisses. It was altogether gentle, romantic, pure.

Of course, the sound of a slamming cruiser door brought the special moment to an end. Edward grinned my favourite crooked grin. "That was new," I blushed, and then nodded. "See you at seven-thirty." He whispered, before disappearing from view. I sighed, and went back to making the dinner.

I heard the front door crash open as Charlie stumbled through the door. It was plain to see where my clumsiness came from. "Bells?" he asked.

"Hi Dad," I called back. I smiled to myself as I remembered Edward's current situation. _Boy do I have some news for you._

_Author's Note: So there we have it. No more stalling, no more fillers. Next chapter, Bella goes to her doom. What do you think about Jasper? Big, scary six-year-olds! Read and review, please and thankyou!_


	6. Chapter 6: Officer Cullen

Disclaimer: One day I will own my own Edward, and he'll love me, and adore me, and sparkle in the sunlight

Disclaimer: One day I will own my own Edward, and he'll love me, and adore me, and sparkle in the sunlight. But for now, I'll borrow Stephanie's.

EPOV

Waiting. It seems I have spent forever doing it. It doesn't get any easier, despite public belief. Waiting stays the same; it's patience that changes. I suppose if you are doomed to an eternity of sleepless existence, patience just comes to you. I was once a patient man, until Bella Swan entered my life. Now each passing moment between when we part to when we reunite is painful. I have no patience during the waiting anymore. But I still wait. I wait for her. For ninety years I waited to find her – and I'd wait another ninety all over again, just to see her smile and blush. I made myself patient – I had to be. Still…I hated waiting.

I looked down at the exterior of my volvo, and inwardly groaned. After sharing the frightful news that I was to be under his command for the next two days, Charlie had graciously offered to drive me to work each morning. I had agreed. At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing, pleasing both Bella and Charlie in one go. Foolishly, I had forgotten my Volvo. I could not run here – that would look suspicious. And so, to keep up my act, I had had to drive here. This meant leaving my volvo parked out on the street for two days. I winced. I couldn't believe I was doing this. What if it got damaged or broken whilst left here? I sighed, regretting my acceptance of Charlie's offer.

I heard the front door of the Swan residence open, revealing a fluttering heartbeat and clumsy-sounding footfalls. Quickly, I exited the volvo and rushed to her side. I pulled Bella into a tight hug, and inhaled deeply. What I smelt made my throat burn with thirst, and yet I had never smelt anything more wonderful in my life. My heroin; and I was addicted.

"Morning Edward, what a nice surprise," she sounded it. I chuckled, but said nothing. I was going an entire day without her, and the idea terrified me. I liked this. Bella safely tucked away against my chest, where I would let nothing hurt her – not even her own clumsiness.

I gently touched my lips to her forehead, before leaning down to kiss her softly. As usual, I heard her heart beat erratically, and her mouth move quickly on mine. Fierce, passionate, fiery. The longing flowed off her in waves; she wanted me, I knew she did. And I wanted her – if only she knew! Her searing skin, her heavy breath, the taste of her lips and the feel of her tongue. It was so hard to resist the urge to want her – to _have _her. She always pushed it – making life difficult. Was that her goal in life? To make mine difficult? The thought didn't stop me from kissing her back. I let my tongue trace the form of her lips, and she moved her hands roughly through my hair. I pulled her closer. I knew I shouldn't, but surely I could slip up…just once? My hand crept slowly beneath the edge of her top, and I felt her shiver as my cold fingers grazed her stomach. Did I dare move my hand any further?

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Immediately I pulled away from her, and I smelt the rush of blood as she flushed furiously with embarrassment. Standing in the doorway, was a purple-faced Chief Swan. _Was his hand just where I thought it was?_

I groaned quietly. Of all days to allow myself some self-indulgence, I had to pick right here, right now, didn't I? This was the first chance I'd had since my return to really show Charlie how much I loved Bella, that I was a good guy, and that this time I was sticking around – for good. But instead he had caught me with my tongue down his daughter's throat and my hand inching up her blouse. Brilliant.

"Nothing, Dad," Bella's quiet voice mumbled from beside me.

"Didn't look like nothing!" Charlie's face was no longer purple, but instead it was glowing bright red. _Looked like he was about ready to have his way with you on my front porch – that's what it looked like! _I was relieved he didn't speak aloud his thoughts.

I turned my face up in apology, and tried to sound sincere. "We're very sorry, Chief Swan. It won't happen again." My tone was serious.

"Yeah, it better not," he threatened with a nod. _Or I'll hunt you down and gouge them glittering eyes out! _Did Charlie just describe my eyes as 'glittering'?

Bella turned to face me, and she instantly had my full attention. "I'd better go," she said, sounding almost sorry she had to. I nodded, and bent down to kiss her once more – on the cheek this time. Better keep it conservative for now. I could still hear Charlie muttering next to us. She gave me a heart-warming smile – the blush still playing on her cheeks making it only more beautiful. I would do anything for that smile.

I watched as she ran to her truck – and though it truly was the world's slowest motor vehicle that was still technically deemed 'road worthy' – she was gone far sooner than I would have liked. Gone for the whole day. Gone some place where I couldn't see her, and know that she was safe. Panic surged within me.

A very grumpy Charlie pulled me from my thoughts. "All right you," he almost growled. "Let's get going – I don't want to be late." I nodded in agreement, and then turned towards the cruiser.

I moved to the passenger's door, and was almost inside when Charlie called after me. "Sorry, Edwin, you have to ride in the back." I could almost hear the smile in his voice, as he finished locking the front door of his house. "Not legally allowed to let you sit up front with me." I knew he was lying – I had seen him drive Bella around in the front seat before. But I was already off to a shaky start, and anything I could do to redeem myself was a must. I decided to let Charlie have his fun, and slid silently into the back.

The Chief, who seemed determined to look professional and powerful, soon joined me. He wore his hat to drive, donned his gun belt and his badge looked shiny – as if polished. He even slipped on a pair of black sunglasses. Sunglasses in Forks. Almost as handy as taking your own sand to the beach. "Ready to go?" he asked. _I'm gonna make your life hell, pretty boy. _I nodded, and tried not to smile.

As we pulled out of the drive, I looked wistfully at my silver volvo. I hope it knew I still loved it. I'd parked it as close to the curb as possible, and there was nothing to hide it from the view of oncoming cars. There was no reason it should get hit or scratched. Still I worried about my precious vehicle.

Charlie was loving this – as Bella had suspected he would. I could see his eyes darting up to the rear-view mirror every so often to look at me through the iron cage that separated the backseat from the front. _Wish I could throw you in jail for the way you were touching my daughter this morning_ he thought. I didn't blame him – I had let myself loose control a little, and that was unacceptable. When with Bella, keeping in total control was essential. I hadn't been lying when I'd said it would never happen again. Still, my future father-in-law wanting me behind bars was decidedly a bad thing.

"So," Charlie started. I raised an eyebrow in polite curiosity. "How old are you again?"

"Seventeen," My reply was instant. It was horrible that I had become so good at lying. And yet at the same time, it was a relief that everyone believed me.

"Seventeen, really?" _You don't look seventeen. I bet his lying!_ I was a little disappointed in Charlie – he wasn't very original. Everyone thought I looked older than what I was. It would have been nice to hear I looked younger for a change. Or even for people to just accept it, without suspicion – just once! Oh well.

"Bella is eighteen," It was a statement, not a question. He obviously knew the age of his own daughter. But I found it rather an odd thing to say. His thoughts defined his actions. _Why is Bella with a younger man? I'd prefer she be with someone older, more mature, who won't mess about like an idiot. _I smiled to myself – I couldn't help it. I wondered how Charlie would react if he found out just how much older I was than Bella. It was an effort not to laugh.

The car trip continued for a few moments in silence. Well, verbally at least. In his mind, Charlie was ruthlessly planning my day. I tried to block it out – best not to know about it until I was forced to do it. I let my mind wander, and as usual, it drifted to Bella. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since I had last held her in my arms. That was fifteen minutes too many for me. I imagined her stressing over this mornings little slip-up on her way to the hairdressing salon. Where was it she was assigned to go again? I'd have to ask her later.

Eventually, we arrived at the Forks Police Department. It was an old, brick building with well-kept gardens, and a black tile roof. I exited the car to further observe my surroundings. Three or so other cruisers were already parked in the lot, and the road was wet from the rain. The building had very few windows, and I sighed woefully. I quite enjoyed watching the rain.

I heard the car door slam behind me as Charlie go out of his cruiser. "Alright, follow me," he said in a rough voice. I still hadn't been forgiven for being sprung this morning. As we walked, I noticed he gripped his gun and threw me looks of longing. _Dream on old man, _I thought. _The bullet wouldn't even dent me._

I entered the front office of my non-existent nightmares, and took in my surroundings. It was incredibly plain – dark-blue carpet and off-white walls. The words "Forks Police Department" were plastered on the south wall in black block letters, and a few brightly coloured paintings peppered the walls. They did little to brighten the room.

Straight ahead was a tall, pine desk. Behind it, sat what I assumed was the receptionist. She had dark-brown, frizzy hair that was pulled back and plaited, and a wavy fringe that fell onto her face. Thick, black make-up was caked under her eyes, accentuated by her pale skin, which made me want to ask what she was rebelling against. She wore a black, loose fitting jumper and was listening to an up-tempo song on her ipod. I hated ipods. With my extra-sensitive hearing, I was able to hear the song being played, which was fair enough. But then, I would hear the song repeated a split second later as the mind registered the music. It made for a strange weave of sound that irritated me to no end. This case was no different.

Charlie and I approached the desk in silence, and stood waiting for the secretary to look up. She didn't. Her hazel eyes were buried in a book and she was far too engrossed in her music to notice us. I glanced at the badge pinned neatly to her sweater. _Shanee._ An old-fashioned name, and one I could relate to. I liked it. Beside me, I heard Charlie cough politely. This caught Shanee's attention, and finally, she looked up at us.

Immediately, the strange and eerie weave of music that ipods produced stopped. Instead, I could only hear what was coming out of the speakers – not her thoughts – making the lyrics understandable for the first time. Her mind had stopped registering the song. Her mouth gaped open, and her eyes all but fell onto the desk in front of her. I tried not to smile. _Oh-my-God! _Her thoughts screamed at me. _Can I touch it?_

"Morning Sharnie," It seemed I wasn't the only one whose name Charlie had trouble remembering. I didn't know why, but I found that thought comforting.

Shanee was having trouble speaking. It would seem she couldn't quite get the message from her brain to her lips. After a few moments of simply gaping at me, she managed to splutter two syllables, "Morning."

I allowed her a smile. It wasn't anything special – not like the smiles I reserved for Bella, or when I wanted something from a teacher at school. It was just a friendly, carefree smile. And yet I still managed to once again knock the breath out of the poor girl. _What _is _this marvellous specimen? _She thought.

"This is Edwin, he is here for work experience," Charlie sounded impatient. He really was no fun – couldn't he see I was enjoying myself here? Though it was at Shanee's expense, I was sure she didn't mind. My unusual talent made me qualified to make that analysis.

"H-Hello Edwin," she stammered. _What are you and where do I get one?_

I politely corrected her, "It's Edward, actually. Edward Cullen." Her heart was like a war-drum in her chest – it was a wonder Charlie couldn't hear it. My lips twitched as I tried not to burst into laughter. I was sure Charlie would see that as inappropriate.

She couldn't manage speaking this time, she just nodded. _Oh snap, he is so ridiculously gorgeous! Where do I get one – where do I get one! I bet he isn't single. I bet. If he isn't, I hope he has brothers that are. _How disappointing for her – I didn't. _Oh, who cares – you can still look at him! _She fumbled with some paperwork in front of her, before producing it for us both to sign. I heard her thoughts as I scrawled my signature. _He'd look so good on my bed!_

We returned the papers, but she still didn't take her eyes off me. Most people would have found it off-putting, but I found it highly amusing. Soon, we were ready to leave. I smiled in farewell to her, and she practically melted in front of me. I decided quite liked Shanee.

"See you later, Sharnie," Charlie said to her, "And for God's sake, stop drooling would you?" He added in a furious mutter. I watched as she blinked her eyes rapidly in an attempt to shake herself back to reality. I heard her departing thoughts as we left. _They need to make more of those._

Charlie led me through a door to the right of the front office. It led to a hallway with the same colour scheme as the previous room. We followed the hall to a white coloured door towards the end. Behind it, I could hear the thrumming of heartbeats and – as Charlie opened the door – smell the different scents of the elite members of the Forks Police Department. My throat burned as venom sprang into my mouth.

I turned into the room and as usual was met with the drawling thoughts of those around me. I tried to block most of them out as I walked with the Chief of Police down the centre aisle. On both sides, small cubicles were cluttered with even smaller desks, each carrying the basic old computer, an old phone and an even older cop. We finally came to the desk I assumed was Charlie's. It didn't surprise me that he didn't have his own office – the place was obviously under-funded, and too cramped to allow room for it.

Charlie seemed determined to ignore my presence, and started rummaging through a lower desk draw once we reached our destination. _Where the hell did I put that file?_ I heard him think. I decided to remain standing, and wait to be seated. It was polite, and I really did want Charlie to like me by the time this was all over. I lent against an over-flowing filing cabinet and waited patiently for Charlie to find his lost paperwork.

"Morning Charlie," A soft, but friendly voice greeted us from behind.

Instantly Charlie abandoned his search and abruptly stood. His tiny eyes seemed to glow in the direction of the voice. I could hear his mind thinking; _Oh God, that voice, I love that voice. _"Morning Alyssa," He mumbled quietly. Was the Chief of Police blushing?

"Who's this?" the gentle voice asked. I could hear Charlie's thoughts go off. _But offcourse, she looks at Edward, Edwin – whatever the hell it is! Look at her; she's gone into a daze just like the rest of them. She looks just like bloody Bella whenever his around – all mushie and doey-eyed. Why won't she look at _me _like that? Just once, why can't she look at me? _How very curious. It would appear Charlie had a crush. _Ahh she's too good for you…what's the point – she's clearly not interested._

How very amusing. Charlie _did_ have a crush, and he was down right embarrassed about it. I saw the longing in Charlie's eyes as he watched whoever was standing behind me. Who was she, I wondered. It didn't look like Charlie was about to introduce us, and so I turned to see for myself.

Leaning against the wall of the cubicle was a pale-skinned woman, smiling warmly. She was middle-aged, or there about, and in full police uniform. Her eyes were a deep green, and her hair a brown so light it was nearly blonde. She was tall, and though she wore her police jacket un-zipped, you could see she kept quite a decent figure. My eyes flashed quickly to her nametag, which hung loosely from her breast pocket. _Officer Hope. _I inwardly smiled at the name. _Alyssa Hope._

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said, in a voice I knew was unnaturally soft – like silk. She glanced at me, and I observed her closely. Her eyes – like Charlie's – were dancing with longing. And lust; there was lust there, as I was accustomed to seeing. I could hear her heartbeat fluttering – it was light, like a gentle hum, unlike Shanee's, which went off like a bongo drum when she saw me. I soft blush barely touched her cheeks around her smile, and I could hear her thoughts screaming _want me!_

These were all the usual reactions – everything I was used to. The only problem here was, she was no longer looking at me. Her eyes gazed lovingly upon Charlie, and her mind whispered sweet nothings too him – though he could not possibly hear her. She was clearly too shy to speak them aloud. Charlie had aroused this particular reaction – not me.

My lips twitched frantically in my desperate attempt not to break into hysterics. Of all the many things I had expected to find here today – this was _not _one of them. An office romance between one Alyssa Hope and my temporary boss, Charlie Swan. And I was the only one who knew it. Only I could hear their thoughts right now, as they willed the other to take them there and then. Only I could see the real intentions behind those wistful looks and nervous glances. Before me stood two people in nervous love with each other. I realised I should pity them, but I thought it was downright hilarious, and vaguely pathetic.

I could see them averting each other's eyes, and saw their smiles grow each time they were unsuccessfully in their avoidance. Alyssa fiddled with her zipper and Charlie shifted from one foot to the other. They were a couple of school kids waiting for the other to ask them out. Was it like this every morning? Surely, if it were this awkward every morning, one of them would have plucked up the courage to ask the other out?

It appeared that Alyssa either hadn't heard me, or didn't care. She only had eyes for Charlie. _He looks so good – got to love a guy in uniform! _I had to disagree. _But look at him; he isn't even talking to you. Clearly he isn't interested. He probably doesn't date colleagues anyway – too much of a gentleman._

Charlie kept his eyes on the floor. Which was probably a good thing. At the moment his mind was playing out a rather dramatic scene in which he and Alyssa ended up entangled, and I couldn't make out where he began and Alyssa ended. The whole charade made what Bella and I did this morning look entirely innocent. I shuddered. It wasn't the sort of image one wanted in ones head. Your girlfriends father making out passionately with some poor woman. It was times like this I hated not being able to forget anything.

"Well, have a nice day, Charlie." Alyssa beamed at Charlie, and I could almost see the waves she was emitting to Charlie, willing him to feel for her in the same way. Little did she know, there was no need. Charlie clearly _did_ feel the same way.

"Yeah, you too!" He called after her. I watched his eyes linger on her tall figure as she sauntered away from my place against the filing cabinet. A blush was still glowing on Charlie's face, and he was plainly flustered. I could hear his heart jumping around erratically, as if trying to get out of his chest and follow the woman of his dreams down the hall. _Charlie, you fool! Why didn't you say anything? Every morning you convince yourself you'll say something. And yet every morning you let this happen. _So this did happen every morning? _That's real nice, Charlie. Scared of a beautiful woman. What kind of cop are you?_

As much as I didn't really like Charlie at this point in time, I couldn't help but feel for the man. He was in love with someone, and had no courage what so ever to step up and pronounce his feelings. Speaking from experience, I knew it was difficult. The whole thing was of course hilarious, but I still felt for him.

A thought then occurred to me. I wanted Charlie to like me – and after this mornings slip up, it was going to take something big. I was the only one who could help these two do something about this painful attraction they very clearly had for each other. I was no cupid, and I had little experience of matters of the heart, but I realised I had discovered a way to earn Charlie's respect. I smiled to myself.

_Author's Note: What do we think gang? Read and review! Let me know what you loved, hated, laughed at, anything! Let me know how to improve! Big thanks to Shanee and Alyssa for letting me use their names. Huge thanks to Alyssa. Sorry Alyssa._


	7. Chapter 7: Yellow!

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it…I like pretending I own these gorgeous, bloodsucking creatures! Oh all right…Stephanie Meyer owns them…**

JPOV (Jasper)

I let the cold rain slowly start to drench my shirt, as I looked upon my fortress of doom. I hadn't moved from the path where Edward had dropped me off on his way to suffer his fate at the hands of Chief Swan only minutes earlier. I studied the building with scorn. It was brick, and friendly looking, but even from here, I could smell that dreadful and yet delicious stench of young children. Large, colourful letters were stuck at odd angles onto a sign that read, "Scallywags", and underneath it, "Fork's Pre-School". My lips twitched in disgust at the words.

"Can I help you?" I turned my head slightly to address the speaker. She was a teacher here – I could tell. She had her brown hair braided into two long plaits that reached her waist, and she wore bright red overalls with a blue t-shirt underneath. As if that wasn't enough, she had that carefree, playful expression that these strange humans whom had chosen to cling to their childhood and be kindergarten teachers, wore. _Yes, you can help me _I thought. _Disappear?_

Strange waves of anxiety and disapproval were sparking off her, like static. I realised how worrisome I must have seemed. A tall, mysterious male, standing in the cold wind and rain, staring down a children's classroom. Paedophilia anyone? I forced a polite smile to my lips, and responded, "My name is Jasper Hale. I'm here on work experience."

I felt the relief and recognition before I saw it light up her rosy features. I found the relief a bit unnecessary – we weren't even in the classroom yet. "Oh, that's right, Jasper!" Her enthusiasm was sickening. "Well, come on in!"

_Must I?_ I trailed behind her as she led the way up the concrete path and into the asylum. I noticed she seemed to skip as she walked, causing her ponytails to swing in a hypnotic motion. She reminded me a little of Alice, only, when Alice was this cheery, she was actually cute. Ahh, Alice. The only reason I was about to walk into my own personal hell. I let the image of her pixie-like face flood my mind as I stepped cautiously over the threshold.

We were in a small room, which I assumed was reception. A curly-haired woman sat behind a counter that spread across the back wall, which was a bright canary-yellow. I had to blink a few times before my eyes could adjust to its brightness. _So, they are trying to _blind _the children…_

"Morning!" came the voice of my wannabe five-year-old companion. The grandmotherly woman behind the counter beamed up from behind a pair of glasses, and nodded in greeting as the girl in overalls escaped to a back room. Her eyes then fell upon me, and I felt the curiosity radiating from her every pore. Two women so far, and not one shred of lust had been thrown towards me yet. My ego felt momentarily wounded, until I remembered everyone here had the emotional age of a small child, and I let my chin lift a little.

In the next room, I could hear the sound of excited squeals mixed with the rapid heartbeat of children. Venom flooded my mouth, and I swallowed hard, fighting my thirst. I could do this. Alice had taken me hunting once we had discovered our results, and my eyes were now a glittering gold in colour. Still, the knowledge that fresh blood – young blood – was pulsing through tiny defenceless bodies only mere metres away…was mouth-watering…

No, no, no! Fight, damnit, fight! I forced the venom down my throat, and it slid, burning, down to my stomach. I held my breath, and imagined my spiky-haired freak going crazy in some nearby shopping mall, wide smile stretched across her face and an exasperated shop assistant in tow. That face, that beautiful, pale and gorgeous face…I had to do this for her. I had to live this life, for her.

The rosy-cheeked teacher returned, beaming wildly at me. I could feel her excitement and anticipation practically throwing itself at me. Surely no one can be this excited about entering a room full of screaming, smelly children? "So, my name's Jaime, and I'll be, well, you're _boss_ I guess!" She giggled childishly at me, and I felt her amusement. It didn't cheer my grim demeanour. "But I'm not going to be ordering you around or anything like that. I'll just be guiding you. I intend to keep you busy though – these little critters can be a handful sometimes!" I'd been under the intention we were dealing with people, not animals? I'm not sure if I'd let loose a shred of my fear or hesitation, because her smile faltered, and she added, "But don't be too worried, they're still little angels, I promise!" I really did doubt that.

She smiled reassuringly, and I returned it, attempting to dazzle her a little with the way my topaz eyes shone out through my curtain of blonde hair. She simply turned on her heel and strode towards the door. I groaned inwardly. No lust, passion, joy, embarrassment…and I'd been trying that time! I wondered if I was going to have trouble getting what I wanted around here. Jaime gestured zealously towards the door. "Ready?" She asked. _No. _I nodded my head once in agreement. And with that, she pushed open the door.

Throughout all my years as a Major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War, not once had I received any sort of training that could possibly prepare me for what I was suddenly submitted too.

The walls were painted a bright red – the colour of blood, as if things weren't going to be hard enough – and covered with disproportioned and unrealistic drawings on pieces of paper that obviously the children had drawn. Through the windows I could see a large sandpit getting darker as the rain got heavier, filled with spades, shovels and doll's limbs. A third of the classroom was covered with linoleum, and here, there were four tables – for lunch I assumed – and a bench covered in bright red and blue handprints. Apparently finger-painting was a part of the Fork's kindergarten curriculum. Mats were resting against the back wall, but the rest of the classroom was bordered with pigeonholes containing everything from dress-up clothes to stuffed animals. Ceiling fans hung from the roof and a small, white door led to what I hoped was a bathroom. It was all truly terrible – like a nightmare – but what were worse, were the inhabitants of this dreadful place.

Twenty or so children – none above my knee in height – were running around madly, some screaming their heads off, and others laughing wildly. I noticed one little girl, in particular, was flapping her arms and skipping around the room like a lunatic. The squeals and laughter hurt my delicate hearing, and I cowered a little at the noise. Accompanying the wails of joy and excitement were the erratic pulses. They seemed to thunder in my ears, tripping some invisible alarm in my vampire senses. My nostrils flared, and I could smell them. The young, fresh blood, coursing through their veins, flooding their arteries. I refused to breathe another breath, in a desperate attempt to numb the longing to rip, to tear, to kill. I watched them all, running riotously in circles, and the urge to take chase was maddening. To top this all off, a gargantuan wave of excitement washed over me, drowning me with its dynamic force. It took every ounce of strength I had, just to watch, and not join.

"Great, aren't they?" I had to disagree. They were like little demons, sent to destroy the life I had built with Alice, and all because of some foolhardy careers test. They really should add in 'vampire' as a category when asking for your nationality – I had a hunch it would affect the result. "Umm, Jasper?" I could barely feel her confusion as the waves of excitement and joy continued to roll over me again and again, endless. I turned slightly to face her. Jaime was bouncing up and down, a new low, even for a kindergarten teacher. I raised my eyebrows in polite curiosity, not wanting to risk breathing to speak. She eyed me with humour. "Are you ok?" Her head began to nod, as she continued to bounce. The walls, I noticed, bounced with her. How very odd. And that's when I realised.

The emotions coming off the children had impacted me more than I had originally realised, and it was with embarrassment and great effort that I stopped myself from jumping up and down on the spot. Damn these overactive children! I noticed that Jaime's eyes averted to the ground, and I knew my embarrassment had washed over her, too. At least that got rid of one overly excited body within the room.

I tried desperately to calm the children with my unnatural and convenient gift as the venom continued to come in great quantities to further equip my already dangerous incisors. My throat burned as I hurled calm, serenity and drowsiness one after the other about the room. But my efforts proved fruitless. I did manage, however, to calm myself enough so that only my leg shook slightly with adrenaline supplied by the 'scallywags'.

A small child danced up to us, her arms swinging around her waist, moving her entire body with them. Her head however stayed still and focused up on me. It was the little girl I had seen flapping her arms and skipping around earlier. She was dressed entirely in pink – head to toe. Pink skirt, pink t-shirt, pink stockings, pink shoes, pink bows in the pigtails of her curly blonde hair. Even her cheeks were a faint shade of pink, and she beamed up at me with curious crystal-blue eyes. _I hate you!_ I thought.

"Hello, mister!" she said. I twitched. I could feel her pulse tick-ticking away, and her blood smelt sugary sweet, like fairy floss. "What's your name?"

I eyed her carefully, but tried nevertheless to keep a pleasant tone. It wasn't her fault she was destroying my perfect life. "Jasper Hale."

"Jasper? That's a funny name!" Her tone went up and down dramatically as she spoke, and I had to try not to growl. Her mouth hung open as if contemplating something, as she continued to look up at me. Then her face lit up with inspiration, and her giggling sent more waves of joy and mischief towards me. I shuddered. "Jasper Hale. Hale and Jasper…" she trailed off again, looking expectant. Was I missing something? A wide grin slowly inched its way across her cheeks, and she proclaimed, "Hail Jasper! All Hail Jasper! Jasper Hail! Hail Jasper!"

I scowled at her. Hail Jasper? How original, what was she, five? I nearly rammed my head into the nearest wall. They better not _all_ be like this!

"Your hair's yellow."

Another reason I hated children. Each year, they always received the annual award for excellence in saying stupid things. I nodded at her, none the less. "Yes, my hair is yellow," I said in a soft, gentle voice. I was determined to be patient with these children, but the waves of excitement were making it difficult. "Well done," I added for good faith.

"Your eyes are yellow too." I let my hair fall in front of my face, trying desperately to hide my eyes. Children were so observant nowadays. It was with relief that I noted Jaime's absence – she was kneeling down amongst a group of kids, settling a debate over crayons from what I could hear. Good, so she hadn't heard what this little imp had said. Relief flooded me, and I intensified it, trying to drown out the excitement that continued to ram at me.

"Your shirts yellow."

I blinked. Was the wall in the front office taking its toll on the vision of the young? I didn't have to look down at my shirt to know that it was blue. Alice had chosen the ensemble herself, as practice for her career path for the next two days. I recalled the debate earlier that morning, over the idea of me wearing a hideous orange shirt to 'work'. She had claimed it would attract the kid's attention, and it had been with desperate pleas that I had convinced Carlisle to allow me to wear something a little subtler. And so she had begrudgingly chosen a long-sleeved button-up blue shirt with off-white slacks. Emmett had claimed I looked 'queer', but it had soon been fixed with a well-timed wave of lust whilst standing near Edward. Family, don't you just love them?

"No, it's blue," my voice was not harsh, though it did sound strained as I fought the urge to chase a nearby child, zooming around like an aeroplane, and sink my teeth into his soft, warm flesh…

"Nah! It's yellow!" The pout now splashed across her face was ridiculous. I looked down my nose at her with disdain. I could feel the anger bubbling within me, and it was an effort to keep it to myself. Excitement and anger were not a great mix.

I kept my breathing at a halt, and lowered myself towards her level. I stared into her eyes intensely and shook my head a little. "No," I said, "it's blue."

"It's yellow!" she hollered in defiance. Why was she being so difficult? Such a simple matter – the shirt was blue. Why was she so intent on making it yellow instead?

I felt the stubborn anger start to burn out of her now, and it hit me in turn. This did not help me keep a handle on my rage. Usually I was composed, quiet, subdued. These little children, however, were proving a negative influence on my passive persona. "No," I held out a sleeve for her to study, "it's the colour bl –"

"Yellow!" She screamed at me, spitting the word in my face. "Yellow! Yellow! Yellow!" Her pale features were suddenly red, clashing terribly with her hot-pink top. I shook my head – the child was deplorable! Her indignation and fury hurled itself at me. Stupid children, only able to feel one strong, powerful emotion at a time. It sluiced over me, and my temper began to flare. My patience had worn out. I stood abruptly, and took a deep, shuddering breath to calm myself.

Big mistake.

The mouth-watering aromas of twenty different children hit me like a school bus. Immediately, I went rigid in my attempt to stay still, but my nostrils were flared, my eyes wide with thirst. The venom surged into my mouth, were it ebbed, waiting to be injected into some frail victim. The squealing, the excitement, the smell! It was all too much! I exhaled with a snuff, attempting to throw the scent out of my nose, but it didn't help. I focused my eyes on the girl in front of me, not daring to look up at the racing children that ran about behind her. My thirst – the urge to reach out and snap her throat, drink up her tepid blood – reared like a serpent within me.

Without thinking, I threw a hand out to the door beside me, which still hung ajar. I heard a muffled snap as the wood splintered a little, and I clung on for dear life, fighting the yearning, the craving I had for her blood. Instantly, I saw her face change, her pout falling into a pale mask of horror, her lips forming an 'o'. Quickly, she turned and ran away, glancing over her shoulder at me the whole time. The fear radiating from her as she ran did not help, and it took every last scrap of my self-control not to chase after her.

This was madness. Why was I here? I panted steadily through my mouth, being careful not to inhale the delectable scents through my sensitive nose. I let my head drop, my blonde hair falling around it, shielding my face from my could-be prey. I couldn't do this; I was stupid to believe I could. The hunting last night had proved useless just now, and I hated myself for what I had almost done. I was reminded of my behaviour at Bella's eighteenth birthday party, and I cowered a way from the memory. This had nearly been that incident all over again. Only, these were children. To harm, or even kill a child…that was unthinkable. We did not even hunt young animals when we went 'camping'. But the smell, the emotions, the adrenaline. It had all pulsed through me, worse than ever before. I could never do this.

In the back of my mind, an image flickered. I focused on it, drawing it to the foreground, and saw a pale beaming face and sparkling topaz eyes, bordered by a head of jet-black spiky hair. If I couldn't do this, then that face would fall. If I left, chose not to live this life, then that face would never beam again. I raised my head a fraction to look at the classroom.

The despair I had felt left all the children calmer, gloomier. They did not run around like chickens with their heads cut off, nor did they squeal with delight. They sat on the ground quietly, or played by themselves in a corner. I noticed a few were crying, and Jaime, too, looked downcast. Without the smell, or excitement, all there was were the ticking heartbeats of the children. _Tick, tick, tick…_I could handle this. Heartbeats – I put up with those every day. I _could_ do this. It would take sustained effort and diligence, but I knew I could do it, to keep that angel's face beaming. I'd survived a century of war, both with mortal and immortal foe. I could handle a couple of pre-schoolers for two days.

And so I recharged the atmosphere, cheering the children up again. I held my head high, refusing to breath, as I stepped towards the middle of the classroom, Alice's smiling face streaked across my thoughts.

Author's Note: Poor Jasper, so much suffering, but all to stay with Alice. Thanks to Jaime for letting me use her name, and to Teigan for letting me base that little 'pink demon' around her. And thankyou, those of you who have read and reviewed my story from the beginning. It's so awesome to hear that you guys actually like my stuff. Keep on reading and reviewing, please and thankyou!


	8. Chapter 8: Dr Drool

**Disclaimer: Is this like at school, where if I find money, and hand it in, they then reward me for my honesty and let me keep it? If so, then no I don't own Edward. Do I get my reward now??**

RPOV

I studied my reflection in the fold-down mirror of the car. Face like the moon – pale, somewhat rounded, and yet glowing, beautiful. Topaz eyes alight with splendour, shining out from behind long, glorious lashes. Thick, golden blonde hair framed my face perfectly, and my full lips curved into a radiant smile. I was picture perfect, was I not? And rightly so. My mortal life had been one of many pains, and I had never gotten what I really wanted. Somehow, being this magnificent made me feel so much better about it all.

"So, Rosalie, are you nervous?" I tore my eyes away from the work of art that was my face, to look at Carlisle. He wasn't bothering to watch the road carefully as he drove to the Fork's Hospital. I didn't doubt he could drive there with his eyes closed by now. Still he glanced back every now and then at the road ahead, checking for cars. Completely pointless – waste of time and energy.

I turned back to the mirror to speak. "No, not really." As a matter of fact, I wasn't nervous at all. It hadn't even crossed my mind to be afraid, or worried. If anything, I was excited. Not only was I getting out of the dreary classroom for two days and I was going to have tall, dark and handsome doctors to flirt shamelessly with, but also there was another promising aspect that had me itching to attend work experience at the Hospital. There were no guarantees, but nevertheless, I wanted to give it a shot. Anything, for my own happiness. "I'm a nurse after all – could have been much worse."

I dabbed gently at a small clump of foundation near the corner of my nose. "Very true. Your mother and I are thrilled to have one of you working in around about the same field of work as I." Carlisle's words dripped with flagrant pleasure, and he couldn't keep the small smile off his flawless lips.

I was glad I was making Carlisle and Esme happy. They had suffered a lot since we had left after the somewhat unfortunate events at bumbling-Bella's birthday party. Unfortunate, of course, because Jasper hadn't finished her off. That girl had caused nothing but trouble since she had arrived in our family. And yet she wished to join us. Join us in a life of endless sleep, where so many opportunities were lost. Not all were permanent of course. I was going to try and fix one of them over the coming days. Still, it was nice to see Carlisle smiling like that.

"And remember, Rose," Carlisle turned once more to look at me, "I'll be just two floors away. So if you're having any troubles, or need to be moved elsewhere, then don't hesitate to come see me."

I nodded, bored. We had had this conversation before. One of the major problems with me working in a Hospital for two days was my blood lust. Carlisle was well adapted to the smell of human blood by now, having worked as a doctor back when dinosaurs roamed the earth. But I was not so strong. Carlisle had pulled some strings, of course, and had me placed where the amount of blood present was a minimum. Still, if I found it difficult, I was to go straight to him, and be assigned elsewhere. I wasn't sure where though – the place I was currently assigned with had very little blood. Perhaps I would be sent to the morgue, how ironic. But I did not intend to move from the position I had been given – no way.

"Furthermore, cause any trouble young lady, and I'll be down there before Alice can even see me coming," He spoke as if he already could see the trouble I was going to cause. "Understood?" I nodded again, over-emphasising my boredom by rolling my eyes. This was the part that had me worried, the causing trouble part. If I was going to do anything rash, I knew I would have to know some essential facts first. For today, it seemed, I could merely scope out the area. If I was going to do anything, I was going to have to do it right – and fast.

"And Rose?" I lolled my head towards him, once again not trying to hide how bored the conversation was making me. "I know deep down, you're a compassionate person. So, do your best, and have fun." His eyes were sincere, and I knew he meant what he said. Never fear, Daddy dearest. I already knew I was going to have more than my share of fun today.

Carlisle pulled the black Mercedes swiftly into a parking space with a small plaque reading "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" on it. I opened the door, and slid out gracefully, pausing to take a look at myself in the side rear-view mirror. I had chosen to go with a body-hugging red dress that was strapless and came down to just below my knee. I'd accompanied the ensemble with strappy red heels that matched perfectly. Alluring, sexy, flirty. There was not a doubt in the world that I was the daughter of the one doctor that made all the nurses drool. I smiled coyly, satisfied with my appearance, and turned to follow Carlisle through the misty rain across the wet tarmac.

"So," I questioned, trying to avoid the resurrection of the previous topic now that we were actually at the Hospital, "do I call you Dr. Cullen?"

I smiled as he chuckled at my words. "I think it will be fine for you to call me 'dad' around here. You are, after all, my 'eldest daughter'." Though we weren't really their kids, I could tell Carlisle – and Esme in particular – took great pleasure in the small things we did that made them feel like our real parents. When in public, they insisted we call them 'mum and dad', and claimed it was to keep up appearances. However, I had a sneaking suspicion they just did it for their own personal delight.

I smiled softly at my pale-faced and tired-looking father figure. "Ok then, dad." He seemed to glow with content.

We approached the front entrance to the Hospital, and the glass doors slid open automatically for us to enter. Inside it was dry and warm, but the combination of various medicines, detergents and blood hung in the air. My nose twitched in disapproval – it smelt nearly as bad as a werewolf in the rain. The floor was covered in aqua-green tiles, and the white walls supported various paintings, which I recognised as Monet's. A light-coloured pine desk curved in a corner of the room, and two rows of chairs, a darker colour than the floor, sat in the middle of the room. Soft music played, but it didn't mask the sounds from above of patients that only my, and no doubt Carlisle's, ears could pick up.

A young nurse sat behind the desk, busily typing away at an old computer that wheezed as it worked. Carlisle approached the desk, and I followed silently behind, probing my hair as I walked. "Morning Hayley," came Carlisle's melodious voice, and instantly the nurse's head shot up, eyes wide. The typing came to a halt.

"Good morning Doctor Cullen!" her voice was over-excited and somewhat charming, as if she was trying to sound tempting to my father. Poor thing. Apparently someone had failed to mention he was a loyal husband. She quickly scrambled for some paperwork she had sitting on the top of a large pile of papers, and handed it over to Carlisle. "I assume you'll be signing your daughter in for her work experience?" Her eyes darted momentarily to mine, as if clarifying that I was infact his. She seemed satisfied.

"Yes," said Carlisle. It didn't surprise me that she knew I was coming here. No doubt Carlisle was all the nurses here ever talked about. Foolish, obsessed perverts. Couldn't a vampire walk into his of her office without being drooled upon? I remembered Jasper, who was probably finger-painting with kindergarteners at that very moment. Ok, so he wasn't going to be drooled over, at least not in the way I meant. But I had little qualm that the rest of us would. Including Carlisle.

I scrawled my loopy signature twice on the pieces of paper we had been handed, and returned it to Hayley. She beamed unnecessarily warmly at us for simply handing back papers. "Have a nice day, Carlisle!" she bid him farewell as we walked off. I rolled my eyes – apparently I was the wrong gender to deserve a goodbye.

I followed Carlisle through a door just off the side of the entrance, and down a blindingly white hall. That sickly Hospital smell burned up my nostrils. I didn't mind too much though, it was helping to dampen the heavenly aromas that caused venom to drip slowly into my mouth. The hall ended at a set of elevators, and we entered an empty one alone. Carlisle pressed the number '3' button, and the lift shuddered as we set off, upwards.

I once again glanced at myself in the mirror. Sometimes, I stunned myself with my perfection. By the time the elevator doors opened, I was smiling once more at the goddess that I was. Several young men – whom I assumed were interns of some sort – slowed their pace as they passed the elevator doors. I smirked wickedly, and winked as one of them ran into a wall, bumping his head. Poor fellow.

We marched once more down a winding corridor. The smell of blood was stronger now, and the different scents fused together in mid air. It was like walking past a buffet table, and all the aromas of all the different selections available hit you, as you lick your lips greedily. I ran my tongue over my razor-sharp teeth, collecting the venom that had accumulated there, and swallowed. The acidic saliva slid slowly down my throat, searing my oesophagus. My lips twitched in discomfort, as we neared our destination.

In the distance, I could hear cries of absolute agony. Having vampire hearing, I could make out most of the curses and pleas for mercy being hurled about amidst the din. I raised an eyebrow in interest at what was being said. "_Honey, could you hold my hand…Honey, it's coming…give me your hand…just so I can have something to grip onto! For the pain, what else! Alexander Trebil! If you ever want to see me naked again…just give me your hand…ready? One…two…ARRRRGH!_"

I beamed warmly up at the blue sign hanging on the wall that read 'Maternity Ward'. This was most definitely the place for me to be. I looked sideways at Carlisle, who seemed to be wincing along with the screaming coming from Mr Trebil's wife. But of course, everyone's favourite doctor couldn't stand the tortured wailing. I half expected him to double over in sympathy pains as he winced again. I could see it in his face, the longing to go and help her with the hurt. It's not like she was clinging on to _his _hand for dear life! But I guess that's why we all loved Carlisle – his compassion.

We approached a counter, which bore letters that also read the words that had been plastered on the sign. Another two nurses sat behind this counter, one sorting urgently through some files, and the other talking madly on the phone. It would seem everybody was busy, and so Carlisle leant against the desk, waiting for assistance.

It was then that she sprung up from only god knows where, thick file in hand, lanyard around her neck and adoring smile splashed across her face. The movement reminded me of a meerkat I'd seen once on the Discovery channel. I heard the sound of a draw to a filing cabinet shutting, and realised she must have been bending down to retrieve the folder she was waving about. "Hello Carlisle! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She was below average in height, but it didn't seem to shorten her apparent enthusiasm at seeing Carlisle. Her face was lightly speckled with freckles, and she wore her thick, brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her eyes were a curious shade of grey-green, and despite the fact that she was wearing that ghastly navy-blue and baggy nurses uniform, she looked quite pretty overall. My nose wrinkled in disdain – only very pretty people could look good in that sort of ensemble. And worst of all, she was eyeing my father like he was a piece of meat. I decided, I rather hated this woman.

"Morning, nurse Price," came Carlisle's voice from beside me, as I continued to stare her down. I knew I looked intimidating, but 'nurse Price' didn't seem phased. She only had eyes for Carlisle. _His married, ya know?_

"Oh don't be silly, Carlisle! Call me Holly!" her eyes were sparkling with admiration, and I could nearly see the bead of drool in the corner of her mouth. How pathetic.

I saw Carlisle smile at her fondly. "Of course, Holly." She seemed to nearly leap with joy at the sound of her name passing through his lips. _He is MARRIED, ya know?_ "I'm here escorting my daughter, Rosalie. She's spending the next two days here on work experience." It was my turn to step up. I smiled sweetly, and batted my eyelids a little. She held out a hand and I shook it. She seemed uninterested in me, and our eyes didn't even meet as she continued to stare lovingly at my father.

"Like father, like daughter," she said musically. Her voice was unusually quiet, and yet still it managed to carry the fervour and gusto of something far greater. I recoiled my hand, and returned to trying to mentally shoot her down. Where was a bazooka when you really needed one?

"Yes, Esme and I are very proud of our little girl," Don't you hate when parents refer to you as 'little'? Esme's name did not seem to deter Holly's eagerness, and I let out a small scowl.

I rushed in a voice far too quick and too soft for Holly to hear, "She's drooling all over you, how do you put up with this _all_ day? I mean, don't you try to discourage them?" Carlisle chose to ignore me. "It's a good thing I am here. This place needs at least _one_ nurse that isn't too busy drooling over you to save lives!"

I knew that would have struck a nerve. Carlisle knew he was a distraction to other nurses, and often beat himself up about it. Whenever someone made a mistake in his presence, he would always blame himself for it. Some would see it as pig-headedness, but we knew it was because he cared – far more than most – for the welfare of all his patients. I would have to suggest to some person in power to hire more male nurses. Oh, and preferably straight.

Holly meanwhile, was continuing to swoon over Dr Cullen. _See that ring on his finger, Freckles? Third finger on his left hand. You see that? Yeah, that's a wedding ring. He took vows. And he is staying with Esme. For richer, for poorer. For better, for worse. Through sickness, and in health, till death do they part! And even then, that hasn't stopped them!_

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for her to stop her marvelling, and say something. I couldn't wait to get away from her. I expected I would be under the midwife's instruction, and I was eager to get Carlisle away from her too, before she had the chance to pounce on him, which, by her expression, I could tell she was considering.

Carlisle decided to break the air first. "So, care to show her around?"

"Of course, she'll just stay with me all day. I am midwife after all. And this_ is_ the maternity ward," Oh well done, Freckles. Yes, we _are _in the maternity ward. Midwife? Did she just say she was _midwife_? In the name of all that is holy, please, she cannot possibly be –

"That's very good of you Holly. I'm sure Rosalie will be nothing but a pleasure. She has been very eager to come here, and I know she will be grateful for your education," Yeah, I was excited until I found out I had to follow around my father's number one fan all day! I looked at her in disgust as she nodded frantically in agreement to Carlisle. I doubt she even knew what he was saying. He could probably ask her to do just about anything, and I bet my convertible, she would have. Maybe we could get the Mercedes cleaned up while we were here? Hey, if you are going to put up with obsessive fans, might as well benefit from it?

"Not a problem at all Carlisle. She's in good hands!" I thought she'd just claimed that she was midwife? Good hands didn't make sense if that were still true. He gave her a reassuring smile, and turned to leave.

I grabbed him by the arm, and spun him back round to face me. Holly was busy under the desk again, so I wasn't worried too much about making a scene. Still, it was vital that Carlisle understood. I begged him with my eyes, and whispered, "Please, anyone but her!"

"It's her, or some place else," his voice rang with finality. That wasn't an option – I wanted to be here. I slowly released his wrist, and he turned on his heel and back down the corridor. Apparently I was not yet forgiven for the 'drooling nurses' comment. That left just me with the merry midwife. Greeeeeaaaat.

"So," came her cheery voice from behind me, "You're Carlisle's daughter, yes?"

Wow, she really was stupid. Had we not just discussed this? Had she not just spoken the immortal words 'like father, like daughter'? I forced a smile to my perfect lips, and tried to look sweet. "Yes, I am."

She nodded, looking over my shoulder rather than me. I knew she was watching Carlisle as he left. I groaned inwardly. She was already getting on my nerves, and we had only exchanged minimal amounts of conversation. Still, I could see one positive of her being so dumbfounded by Carlisle. As long as she was distracted, it would mean it would be easier for me to execute my plan.

"Well, better come with me," her enthusiasm was all but gone, now that Carlisle had left. I turned and followed her down another short hallway, towards a room with a glass window for viewers. This was the room I had been dying to get too since learning of my job as nurse.

I peered pensively through the glass, and couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face. Row upon row of tiny, little, squirming bodies lay wrapped in blankets in small cots. It was just like in movies – the boys wrapped in blue, the girls in pink. I saw a nurse patrol up and down the rows, stopping every now and then to talk lovingly to a restless baby, or adjust another's blanket. All around, I could hear the murmur of tiny heartbeats, and almost feel the warmth of their soft, newborn skin. This was why I was here.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I couldn't help but agree. Yes, the most beautiful things I had ever laid eyes on. One with dark hair, like chocolate, caught my eye. It was wrapped in blue – male – and even now, I could see his hair was wispy. He'd have curls when he was older. I reached out a hand to touch the glass in front of me. Time to put my plan in motion. Time to finally get what I've always wanted.

_Author's Note: Oh yes, you're thinking what I'm thinking. Those of you sitting there still pondering what's going on in this chapter with the whole baby thing, go re-read Eclipse! Thankyou Holly and Hayley for letting me use their names. Keep reading guys! I hope you like my story!_


	9. Chapter 9: Lost Friends

**Disclaimer: Once I find out how to modify myself, genetically, to become Stephanie Meyer, then I can own Edward. Until then, she is Queen!**

BPOV

I took several deep breaths, trying to forget that my own father had just caught Edward and I being rather inappropriate on the front porch, as I turned off my street and headed for La Push. My heartbeat was still frantic from the kiss, and my face felt hot with embarrassment and anger. That kiss – oh what a kiss it had been! Had I actually felt Edward's chilling hand start to creep up my stomach, under my blouse? Never had Edward let himself be that close to me before, let himself loose control around me like that. It had been wonderful – more than wonderful! We definitely needed more kisses like that in our relationship.

But then, of course, Chief Swan had decided to finally make an entrance onto the scene. Why, oh why, did that man have such unfortunate timing? I began to think about what might have happened had Charlie not caught us, and anger flared at my dad. I knew it wasn't his fault, and that he was in fact my father, giving him the right to freak out over something like this. But what if he hadn't interrupted us? How much further would Edward have gone? I felt the shadow of his cold hand on my waist once more, and decided to try and recreate the event later tonight.

I was well on my way to La Push now, crossing over the snaking Quillayute River. The road was boarded on both sides with the dense, green woods, which I knew, on occasion, hid more than just squirrels and deer. The ancient trunks stood proud, smothered with green, green and more green. The wispy rain added to the eerie enchantment of the forest, and I couldn't help but marvel, as I did each time I drove past, at the beauty of the place. It really was a shame that Edward never got to see this far in. The only thing spoiling the serenity was the thundering rumble of my truck. It seemed louder than usual – but maybe that was just because I was used to being chauffeured around in a purring Volvo by a tall, handsome vampire. Who, sometimes, would also be purring in my ear. I smiled to myself as I passed a sign reading 'Quileute Reservation'.

Instinctively it seemed, I flicked a blinker on, and started driving to Jacob's house. What a silly habit I seemed to have developed. There wasn't really enough room for a u-turn, so I carried on down the street. As I approached the house, my foot itched towards the brake, and it was with great effort that I kept on driving past the little shack-like house that belonged to the Black's. I would have thought my truck's deafening roar would have been a dead give-away to my approach, but no one seemed to notice as I thundered by. From the corner of my peripheral vision though, I could have sworn I saw a curtain twitch, hiding a tall figure behind it. But I could have been seeing things, as I rounded the corner and made a fresh start towards my actual destination. That was enough detours for today.

I lumbered up to a long street, with small shops here and there on either side. A large purple sign on the left side of the road, with flowing yellow letters reading 'Alanna's Hair and Beauty Salon' caught my eye, and I pulled up out the front behind a white Toyota. I exited my truck, pulling my jacket on as I did. It was cold today – cold and wet. How unusual. I crossed quickly to the footpath and entered the warm salon. A tinkling bell sounded as I stepped over the doorstep and into my own, personal nightmare.

I had already decided that I was going to be bad at this, terrible no doubt. So there was no point being worried or gloomy about it. Instead, I was going to give it a crack. I only had to suffer for a couple of days, and I might as well make them as enjoyable as humanly possible. I still hadn't figured out how any clumsy and defunct person could have fun when contained in a hairdressing salon for two days straight, but at least it was a start.

It wasn't so bad, really, as I glanced about the room. The walls were violet, similar to the colour of the sign outside, and below was a rich-pine wooded floor. On either side of me were two small tables laidened with old fashion magazines accompanying purple chairs, for people waiting to be 'beauty-fied'. Against the right wall, was a tall charcoal counter, and beyond that was several large sets of shelves, cluttered with hair and beauty products. Weapons of mass destruction when in my hands. Along the left wall, was a long black bench, with four leather chairs pulled up to it. In front of each station, there was everything from hair straighteners to blow dryers, scissors to spray bottles. Mirrors placed at intervals along the wall reflected the dangerous tools, making it seem so much worse. Hairspray flew up my nose, and I crinkled it in disgust. _Wasn't so bad though_, I thought. _Not really…_

The place seemed deserted – there was no one behind the counter, and no one at any of the chairs. Maybe I'd gotten lucky, and someone had poisoned the hairdresser, rather than have me burn her face off accidentally with a hair straightener? I called out, "Hello?" hoping to hear no one respond so that I could go home.

I was gravely mistaken though. I heard some scuffling about from behind one of the shelves, and a muffled, "'Ang on a 'ick. I'll 'e 'ith you in a 'oent!" Great, she was speaking gibberish.

A few moments later, she rounded the corner. I assumed it was Alanna – the place after all, was called 'Alanna's Hair and Beauty Salon'. She was tall – monstrously so – and I suddenly felt self-conscious about my height. Dark freckles stood out against her pale skin, and her blue eye's were pastel, glowing with curiosity. From head to toe she was dressed in black, bar a bright red pendant that lay on the collar of her v-neck blouse. She had a pen in her mouth, explaining the inaudible words before, and under each arm she held a cardboard box, one labelled 'bobby pins'. I ogled – just how many bobby pins did she need? But most shocking of all, was her hair. It was short, black, and pulled back into a messy bun, where it stuck out at all angles, reminding me a little of Alice, only more extreme. She then had a long fringe falling back into her face, and the fringe was green. A vivid, fluoro green that seemed to almost glow. As if there wasn't enough green in this place already?

The smile on her face was warm, though slightly distorted by the pen, as she said, "'Arlie's kid, 'ight?" I nodded. Anyone would think my dad was a celebrity the way these people seemed to carry on. Apparently everyone knew him, and so, in turn, knew me. It was really quite off-putting sometimes, having random strangers look at you, and know exactly who you are by name, though you've never seen them before in your life.

She moved to the counter, setting down the two boxes as she got there, and removing the pen from her mouth. She then threw out a hand to me, still grinning. "Howdy, I'm Alanna. You're Isabella, right?"

I groaned inwardly before shaking her hand. I wish my dad wouldn't call me that behind my back. "Yeah, but I prefer Bella," I said with a well-rehearsed smile. I'd lost track of how many people I'd had to correct since moving here to Forks, though I had thought there was no one left to correct. Mind you, this wasn't exactly on my list of places to visit, especially with Alice already owning every hair care and beauty product under the sun. Well, under the clouds in this instance.

She withdrew her hand, and studied me for a moment. I found her pastel eyes a little scary, and the green hair absolutely petrifying. Upon closer inspection, I found she had a silver stud in her nose, barely noticeable at first amidst the chocolate-brown freckles. They didn't do piercing here _too_, did they? The idea of me wielding a needle, and attempting to poke a hole through someone's ear with a steady hand, was terrifying. I knew I'd never be asked to do that whilst here, but the thought still lingered in me.

"Bella it is, then," she said, as if finalising it. "So, you excited?" She shrugged her shoulders a little, and wrinkled her face, as if talking to a small child with false enthusiasm. Again I became conscious of my lack of height, and raised my chin a little in an attempt to gain a few centimetres.

I had to lie to her. "Yeah, been looking forward to it, actually." It was more than what was necessary, but it just came out. Yet another bad habit I seemed to now have, just saying whatever the hell came to me. I was almost certain she didn't believe me though, because her eyebrows rose in question. I was such a bad liar.

"Well, let's not beat about the bush, shall we?" Her smile was pleasant, and genuinely friendly. It was obvious from my attire that I was no beauty expert. I wore a simple white blouse with my unescapable jeans, and a blue jacket over the top, my hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. But that didn't seem to bother the hairdresser as she beckoned me, turning back towards the shelves.

She glanced back at me as I took a step forward. "Oh, could you grab those for me, thanks?" and she gestured to the two boxes on the counter. I lifted them with difficulty, dropping one twice, and stumbled over to Alanna.

Behind the shelves were even more boxes, all labelled with what their contents were. So, this is what hairdressers did in their spare time? They did inventory. I placed the boxes clumsily down amongst the rest, and let my lips form a smile. Unpacking boxes all day was a lot more tempting than being forced to ruin other peoples hair with nothing but a comb and a curling wand.

She smiled apologetically at me, "Look, I know you're here for work experience, but I could really use a hand. I've got an appointment in what –" she glanced down at her watch "–well, now really. I'd really appreciate some help, just so we can move through things quicker?" I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I was more than keen to get stuck into something I could actually do. "Great, thanks Bella. So, just put everything with its matches. You know, colours with colours, hair gel with hair gel, curlers with curlers." She pointed at different spots on the shelf, and I continued to nod, trying to get her to stop explaining. God hairdressers could talk! "If you have trouble with anything, then just come ask me. Or leave it, whatever, I can do it later." The bell over the door tinkled merrily at us, signalling Alanna of her customer's arrival. "Oh, that'll be Ms Clearwater. Thanks again for this, Bella," she threw me another apologetic glance, and then hurried off to greet her customer. "Sue, how are you, honey…"

The bulk of the morning passed rather smoothly – no hairdryers or crimpers, curlers or shampoos. Alanna was the only one working here, so she was forever busy with the customers. I sat in my corner, with the boxes, sorting through the products and equipment, and putting them in the appropriate spots. Some of the customers, like Sue Clearwater, I recognised, and we shared a small greeting and smile, before I would set back into my work. Overall, it was far easier than I had anticipated, though I knew it would get worse once I'd finished with the unpacking, and Alanna asked me to do something a little more 'dangerous'.

Roughly two hours had passed, when a familiar voice entered the room. "Morning Alanna." I placed the bottle of conditioner I was holding onto a shelf, and then stopped to listen.

"Morning Sam!" Alanna sounded thrilled to see him. She was currently busy with another customer, her foamy fingers massaging the head of a little old lady that had come in ten minutes earlier for a colour and a perm. "How are you? And Emily, how is she?"

I heard the bell tinkle once more as the door closed, but I could not hear Sam's footfalls as he entered the room. "We're both great, thanks. Emily's a little busy at the moment. Her two nieces are down here visiting, and she's fussing over them like crazy. Especially Claire – she's only two, see," I could hear the smile in his voice, and imagined the adoring beam that was probably spread across his face at that very moment. Sam really did love Emily more than anything else in the world. I didn't think I would ever understand the power of imprinting. "So I decided to come get a quick haircut while they did some family bonding."

It was a good excuse, but I knew that wasn't the only reason Sam was probably getting a haircut. Werewolves needed their hair trimmed; else they'd be all shaggy. _Like Jacob…_ I thought. I tried to shake him from my mind as the image of his grief-stricken face flew across my vision once again. I'd see him again soon. Now just wasn't the time to dwell upon it.

"Aww, that's great, you know, that she's so into being an Aunty," Alanna's voice was sappy, like distant relations sounded when pouring over a newborn baby and exclaiming 'she's so cute! Looks just like her mother!' I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, it is – she can't wait for kids," His voice seemed to drop a little at the end of his sentence, and I wondered if Sam was doubting the possibility of having children with Emily. I knew it was possible, but Sam would never want to risk hurting Emily again. Maybe he didn't want her to have to go through having adolescent werewolves running around the house? Or maybe he was just scared of loosing control around her – of experiencing too much emotion, too much passion, and literally exploding into a barbaric canine? It reminded me of Edward and his stubbornness. What was it with guys nowadays? So unwilling to take their goddamn clothes off!

"There you are, Kristy, dear. Just sit there for, oh, five or so minutes, and the dye should be done. I'll just go do Sam while you're waiting, then we can give you that gorgeous perm!" Alanna rinsed her hands beneath the sink, and walked over to greet Sam properly. I too, stood, wanting to go and talk to Sam myself. Though we weren't the closest of friends, I still really liked him.

I peered around the corner, and there he was, tall and muscular, like the other werewolves in his pack. His hair was already short – but I knew they kept it cropped even more so usually. His face was warm, and his brown eyes were tired looking against his russet skin. Still, they seemed to sparkle from the affects of talking about his Emily only minutes earlier. A smile touched the corners of his lips, as Alanna scooped his large frame into a warm hug.

I stepped into view, and Sam looked up to see who had come from behind the shelves. Immediately, a shadow seemed to fall over his face. The brightness that had lit up his features, left, and it became subdued, sombre. I took a small step back from his expression – I didn't understand the cold greeting.

Alanna followed his gaze, and appeared to have only just remembered my presence. "Oh that's right! Sam, this is Bella. She's from Forks High School, here on work experience."

His face didn't change as he spoke, "Yes, we've met," I wanted to run and hide. I'd always lived in quiet awe of Sam. Not only had he been the one to take in Jacob, help him when he had first phased, but he also pulled me from the woods the day that Edward had left. Sam was a strong man, a defender – the first of the werewolves to suffer, and he had done it alone. He had always seemed the gentle type that would never hurt a fly – even though I knew he was a werewolf. Understanding. Seeing him look at me like this was very upsetting. Nevertheless, he kept the conversation pleasant, "How are you Bella?"

"Fine," my voice was small. Alanna seemed oblivious to Sam's apparent dislike for me, and continued to beam radiantly from one to the other. God bless her positive attitude.

"I hear you're back with Cullen." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and his jaw clenched once he'd finished speaking, as if saying the name caused him actual pain. I bit my lip. Was this why he hated me so much all of a sudden? Because I was hanging with vampires? I nodded slowly, and his nose twitched in disapproval. He nodded once; as if I had just confirmed some horrible suspicion he had had, and turned his gaze away from me, like I was not worth his attention any longer.

I felt like someone had smacked me across the face with a cold, icy hand. A vampire hand, actually. This spark of hatred towards me, for being with Edward – a vampire – was unexpected. I would have felt angry with Sam if I hadn't looked up to him so much. This was hardly fair, having to pick between two families – vampires and werewolves – both of which I loved dearly. Couldn't I just have both?

Alanna seemed to pick up on the negative atmosphere finally, and turned back towards Sam. "So, just the usual?" she asked, in an attempt to get us away from each other no doubt. I quickly moved behind the cover of the shelves, and dived back into my work. I fought hard to hold back the tears that threatened to cascade down my cheeks as I placed a bottle of hairspray on the closest shelf.

Sam chose to ignore my presence for the rest of his appointment, and I felt somewhat relieved once he'd left. Alanna bid him a warm farewell, whilst I stayed amongst the cluttered shelves, not wanting to see the look on his face again. It was just another one to add to the pile – first Jacob, now Sam. I was determined now, more than ever, to see my best friend smile once more.

After finishing up with Kristy's perm, Alanna came over to me. She had no more customers for now – apparently the next appointment was running late. She bent down beside me as I sniffled quietly. "You ok, Bella?"

I nodded, not wanting to be fussed over or comforted. I tore furiously at the masking tape holding together a box marked 'hair dyes'. From the corner of my eye, I could see Alanna giving me a pitiful expression. Apparently, she didn't believe this lie either. "You know Sam?" she asked.

Again, I nodded. "Yeah, I know Sam and Emily," I saw Alanna's expression fall once more into pity, and I turned away from her. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, and though she didn't know all the details, I knew she would have deduced that Sam and I were no longer friends. It had been news to me, too. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and she squeezed it in comfort. Alanna was really quite nice, despite appearances.

A few moments passed, and then the tinkling bell sounded. I heard Alanna stand up behind me as she said, "If you want to talk about it, I'm here. I'm a good listener," then she left to greet her customer. I wasn't sure about a good listener, but she was most certainly a good talker. Nevertheless, this wasn't something I could merely talk through. It was something I was going to have to act upon, if I ever wanted to put everything right once more. I craved, more than ever, that smile that seemed to emit it's own warmth, that made me feel invincible. I craved the sun again. In my mind, I imagined Jacob's smile next we met, as I placed another hair dye on the shelf.

_Author's Note: Poor Bella – she wants her sun back. Thanks to Alanna and Kristy, once more, for letting me use their names, and thankyou for all the wonderful reviews! I love getting them! Next up, is Emmett the Chef. You're never going to guess what I have planned for him – not at all what any of you are expecting no doubt! Read and review, please and thank you!_


	10. Chapter 10: A Blonde Dilema

**Disclaimer: Look out Stephanie – I might just try and kidnap your glorious vampires! Who am I kidding – I can't move living marble statues!**

EPOV (Emmett)

I smiled gleefully at the sign that read 'The Lodge', as I heard Edward's silver Volvo pull away behind me. It was the only real restaurant in town, though it was overpriced and a little shabby. Of course, I'd never eaten here before – hell I hadn't eaten in decades, really – but that's what a lot of people seemed to say. However, being the only one of it's kind, it obviously did pretty well because all major functions were held here.

I ascended the steps to the front of the restaurant, and pulled on the door. It creaked, but refused to open. I pulled again, this time a little harder, though not applying my vampiric strength. Nothing. What the hell? I know at first I hadn't been enthralled at coming here, but now I actually wanted to do this whole cooking thing. I'd done some research – turned out there was a lot of things that could go wrong in a kitchen. Knifes, ovens, hot plates, pans, dicers, grinders, whisks – I wasn't too sure what they were exactly, but they sounded kinky. So why wasn't the door opening?

I shook the handle a little, and pulled, still stronger. No building gets the better of me! But the door refused to budge. This was really frustrating – why was the building intent upon keeping me out in the cold? I peered through the glass doors, and saw several people dressed entirely in white, busying themselves with the breakfast crowd. I tapped lightly on the glass, trying to catch someone's attention. I wanted to know why I'd been locked out.

A tall girl with olive skin and brown hair falling down to her waist, glanced up at me from behind a small welcoming desk, no doubt where customers went to be seated. She raised a delicate eyebrow in question. I pointed frantically down to the door handle, and gave it a jiggle, illustrating the fact that the door refused to be opened. She gave me a sceptical look, and turned back to her work.

How rude, what was her problem? I squinted through the glass to read her nametag – Caitlin; I could see it from here. How very rude of Caitlin. Did they leave _all_ their guests outside in the rain? I tugged once more on the door and growled in annoyance when my efforts proved useless. I slammed a fist against the door, trying desperately to get someone's attention. Caitlin glanced up at me again. I beckoned to her, but she rolled her eyes, and walked away. _Women!_

A waiter walked past, carrying a pile of plates in one hand. I leapt up and down, trying to get his attention. He paused, staring at me with confusion. His face was pale, and covered with acne, and his hair was gelled into spikes. He reminded me of Mike Newton, that little tweeb from school who kept flirting with my brother's girlfriend. I pointed down at the door, and shrugged my shoulders, mouthing the words, 'it won't open!'

He too, raised an eyebrow. But unlike Caitlin, he approached the door cautiously. He didn't have a key with him, so I wasn't sure how he planned on opening the door, but at least he was willing to help me out. And Rose complained that guys were selfish – pah!

I pointed once more at the door, and pulled it towards me. A tiny grin lit up his face, and he reached out with his free hand to grip the door handle. He pulled it towards himself, and the glass door swung open, silently and smoothly. I stood, blinking incredulous. How'd he do that? He looked once at my dumbfounded expression, and pointed wordlessly at the door. On the front of the glass hung a sigh reading, 'push'. Oh, so that's why it wouldn't open.

"Oh, wow," I said. Maybe I should have swapped with Jasper, and they could have taught me how to read again. "Yeah, that ought to do it. Thanks for your help – " I glanced at his nametag "– Connor. Would have been stuck out there all day if it weren't for you!" He seemed amused, and nodded once before leaving to dispose of the pile of dishes still balancing in his left hand.

Right-o! I was inside! I looked around me. People wearing long-sleeved white tops, white pants and long white aprons walked around everywhere, serving meals and collecting plates. At booths and tables, people were eating their breakfast, and pouring over the morning paper. The smell of their blood barely reached my nostrils. It was overpowered by something far stronger, and far more disgusting that wafted through the air.

Food. No matter how many times I tried to snuff it out of my nose, it seemed to linger there. Terrible, diabolical, and just down right icky! How could these humans digest such horrible things? Hell, how had _I_ digested this sort of meal when I had been human? I stared around me in sickly horror at the people shovelling eggs, bacon and toast down their throats, and pulled a face. _Gross!_

Ahead of me, was a counter, and I began my approach. That lovely young lady whom had refused to allow me to enter the building stopped me, however. Caitlin stood in front of me, glowering. "So, finally figure it out, huh?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I did! Turns out I needed to push the door. Connor helped me out – nice bloke actually. Maybe you should go annoy him instead?" I tried to duck around her, but she moved to block me again. What was this girl's problem?

She eyed me fiercely. "Just where do you think you're going?"

I peered over her shoulder, deciding on my destination. "The bar," I smirked.

She scoffed at me. "No you aren't – only customers can use the bar. And it's not open yet, it's only eight thirty!" She eyed me with disdain. Apparently somebody had a grudge against alcohol. That was a shame; I seemed to remember it was awful fun when I'd been alive.

Her glare was far too pronounced though, and I knew that she was secretly ogling my gorgeous physique. Why did girls seem to always do that? Pretend they hate you, even though they like you? Was it supposed to be alluring? Were they trying to present themselves as a challenge maybe? You know, play hard to get? Rosalie did it a lot – I'd have to ask her next time what was the point in doing so.

I turned my face down towards her, letting the full force of my gaze hit her, inching my face closer to hers. It was amazing how quickly her expression of loathing changed to fear and admiration all at once. I could hear her heartbeat gallop in her chest, and I grinned cheekily at her, causing it to further accelerate. She blinked – apparently lost for words. Thank god. "I'm just here for work experience, honey. Don't need to get all high and mighty with me." I paused to give her a subtle wink, "And sorry, but I prefer blondes."

She scowled in my face, and I laughed aloud. This girl was too much. "Come here," she ordered, and stalked off behind me, back towards the door. I refused to go with her, and simply turned on the spot to watch. She moved to her little station near the doorway, and grabbed a clipboard and pen. She came back, still irritable. "Here," she shoved the things into my hands forcefully. "Sign that."

I scrawled my signature, as I heard her feet begin to tap impatiently. Man, was she sweet on me or what! The angrier they were, the more they liked you. At least, that's what previous experiences had taught me. I remembered the day that Jessica Stanley had asked me out, after weeks and weeks of telling everyone she knew how much she hated me. She had even graffitied my locker. The answer had been no, of course, and I'd had to stop Rosalie from hunting her down. Not to say that I wouldn't have enjoyed watching the pair of them fighting it out over me, but I was worried Carlisle might turn out to be the vengeful type.

I handed her back the clipboard and pen, and she snatched them from my hands. I snickered as she went to replace them on the little desk she worked at. She then turned back around, and came back. _Why _had she had to come back? "Follow me," She said, and walked around me, headed for the bar.

"I thought it was shut?" I asked teasingly as I followed. I could hear her muttering about my idiocy, and chuckled some more. And to think, I'd originally not wanted to come here! That seemed like a crime now!

To my dismay, we did not go for the bar, which was in fact shut, like she'd told me. Instead, we headed for a set of red double doors, where the dreadful smell seemed to be coming from. I crinkled my nose in disgust when she pushed them open, and the aroma of food hit me fully. I stopped breathing – it was worse than werewolf blood mixed with garbage water. I was glad that, unlike Bella, I was incapable of fainting.

I trailed in after Caitlin, and found myself in the kitchen. All the walls were white, and all the surfaces were silver. Benches ran around every wall, and in the centre of the room, there was yet another working area. Stoves seemed to dominate on the right hand side, along with ovens and appliances. Where as sinks and refrigerators lined the left side. The centre table supported a pair of sinks, a hot plate, and bench space for doing whatever exactly it is chefs did with food. Then, of course, there were the chefs themselves. There were six of them, all busy preparing breakfasts for the morning crowd. They wore white jackets with black and white chequered pants. I let loose a giggle – they looked like idiots.

Caitlin called out, "Keira! That kid is here for work experience!" Kid? I was older than her! Not to mention the fact I was far bigger, stronger and handsomer! She turned around to look at me, eyes still full of scorn. "His all yours," she yelled again, before exiting quickly through the double doors. Nice girl.

"What was that?" Came the replying voice. It was musical almost, soft. From around the corner came who must have been Keira, and I stopped, awed, unblinking.

Before me stood the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. And if she wasn't, she at least came second to Rosalie. She had yellow-blonde hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, though a few wisps of fringe fell into her pale face. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, and they glowed out at me from behind the longest lashes I had ever seen. She wore an outfit similar to the rest of the chefs, only hers had just black pants without the stupid pattern, and her white jacket hugged her glorious figure. Tall, blonde, and beautiful. As if that weren't enough, upon seeing me standing there, her face lit up with a dazzling smile, her flawless lips curving into a perfect beam, exposing perfectly straight and glittering white teeth. Like I said – never had I seen anyone – vampire or not – that was so drop-dead gorgeous. _Aww man_ I thought. _I am SO screwed…_

"Hey there!" came her melodic voice, and she walked gracefully towards me, still smiling. "You must be Emmett," she said, raising a hand in greeting.

I couldn't move. I just stood, looking at her. I could have watched her all day I think. She wasn't the same type of beautiful as Rosalie. Rose was more of a fierce, sexy temptress. This girl was innocent, delicate, and just elegantly beautiful in her own way. I was vaguely aware that my mouth was open, and her face fell a little when I didn't respond. _Pull yourself together, Emmett! She thinks your handicapped!_

I quickly took her hand to shake it, but for some reason, I found myself bending down to kiss it instead. It wasn't until my lips were pressed against the back of her hand, that I realised what I was doing. Up close, the smell of her blood tore up my nose, overpowering the dreadful scent of food that ebbed around us. It was fruity, and it made my nose tingle with delight. I'd smelt better blood, of course. But hers was still mouth-watering. I was glad she didn't smell too good though. If she had, then I wasn't sure how long I could have lasted before my eyes were red.

I whipped back up almost immediately, to find her smiling once more at me. I felt the need to explain, but instead, ended up introducing myself. "Yeah, I'm Emmett," It was a mumble, and I knew that if I still had blood pulsing through my veins, I'd probably be blushing right about now.

"Charmed," she said. Apparently I hadn't freaked her out with my chivalrous and out-of-character behaviour. Infact, she seemed quite impressed really. "My name's Keira, and I'm Head Chef here. Guess that makes me your boss now, doesn't it?" She winked at me and I nearly fell to the ground, drooling. No fair – she wasn't allowed to flirt with me and make me all giddy and love struck! I was supposed to be the one doing this to her!

I gave her a nervous grin, and nodded. I wasn't too sure if I was capable of saying anything that wouldn't have something to do with how I thought she looked, so I kept my mouth shut. She continued to beam at me – my god, she was gorgeous!

"So, I'm a little busy right now, what with breakfast and everything. But It should calm down a little later, just before lunch," She looked over my shoulder, and I turned to follow her gaze. A large clock ticked away on the wall. It was quarter to nine. "So, in about an hour and a half, two hours maybe…we can teach you some stuff. For now, I'd really appreciate some help over by the sinks."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Great, sure, whatever you want me to do, I'm there!" Had I actually just said that? I groaned inwardly – could you be a little more conspicuous, Emmett? "Just show me what to do."

"Awesome, thanks Emmett," She winked at me again, and once more my knees buckled beneath me. She turned and led me towards the sinks on the left hand side, and I followed like a love struck puppy dog. As I did, I leant in a little closer so that her tangy scent could over power the food. I swooned in ecstasy and an older chef gave me a weird look.

She stopped in front of a sink and several piles of plates, bowls, pots, pans, spoons, knifes and forks. Ahh, so this is the sort of help I had volunteered for. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Just who did she think I was? Cleaning dishes?

She turned to face me, eyes still bright and that heavenly smile curving her lips upon that radiant face. I blinked. Who was I? I was dishwashing vampire extraordinaire! Of course I could clean dishes – for this face. "So, we just need some help clearing up. I really appreciate this. I know you came here to learn how to cook, but this really needs to be done. Think of it as discipline training?" She shrugged a little at me, and I smiled at her.

"So, just fill the sink with hot water, and scrub. We didn't cook anything too messy this morning, so it shouldn't be too much work," She beamed up at me once more, making me stop breathing. "Thanks again for doing this Emmett," She placed a hand on my arm, and I shivered with pleasure. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." And with that she turned away, back to whoever's meal she had been cooking before I had rudely interrupted. "And how about we turn up the heat in here? That poor boy's freezing…"

I watched her walk away, her hips rolling as she did, alluring. I very nearly followed her. I shook my head, and turned to my task. Hastily, I turned the knob for the hot water, and poured in some detergent that had been sitting on the edge of the sink. I picked up a pile of the dishes next to me, and dumped them in the sink. After a moments searching, I found a sponge, and started scrubbing.

I was thorough – wanting to impress Keira with how good I was at this. Of course, that was ridiculous. What woman cares if you are good at washing dishes? I was showing off a little actually. I was far quicker and more efficient than any human could possibly be, and I was past halfway done within minutes. I continued to glance over my shoulder at the tall, blonde figure that was Keira. I watched her as she cooked. At one stage, she threw something into a pan, and it caught alight. I nearly dropped the bowl I was washing to run over and rescue her from the flames, but she didn't seem shocked or scared. She swivelled the pan around a little, and eventually the flames died down. Apparently that was what was supposed to happen. I picked up my bowl again, and returned to scrubbing.

This was wrong – oh so very wrong. I was with Rosalie. Rosalie – the most beautiful thing in the world to me, and also the sexiest thing on two legs to ever grace the planet. I had to shake my head a few times to get the image of her long, glorious legs out of my mind. I then groaned when the image was replaced with Keira, and what I imagined hers would look like. I slammed a wet fist to my forehead, trying to knock the image from my head.

This was going to ruin my whole experience. I'd been looking forward to causing mayhem in the kitchen. But now, with Keira around, I doubted I would be getting into any sort of mischief. It was very upsetting. Why on earth did this human girl have such a great affect on me? Not only would Rosalie kill me if she had seen the way I'd been looking at the human, but also she would have been heartbroken. It would have torn the family to pieces. How could I even look upon this girl with lust, with such knowledge in my head?

Light footsteps behind me caught my attention, and I turned to see that most of the kitchen was quieter now, and the chefs were lazily clearing away various appliances. Before me stood Keira, in all her glory. I couldn't help but return the dazzling smile she gave me, and internally kicked myself. What had I just been _telling_ myself? "Ready to learn some skills?" Again, with the winking! She didn't fight very fairly. I nodded, still too dazed to speak. My washing was done, and her cooking was all wrapped up. Time for some one on one with the head chef. I winced at how bad that sounded. One on one cooking lessons, that is. Cooking lessons. I looked down at her lolling hips, and couldn't stop the images that came into my mind. _Oh god,_ I thought. _Rosalie is going to kill me…_

_Author's Note: Surprise! Yes, for the first time, a vampire has fallen for a human. And I mean apart from Edward. Ok, so this isn't the first time, but you didn't see it coming! Thanks to Keira and Caitlin for letting me use their names. Hehe…sorry Keira…It's all in good fun, I promise! But it was rather awkward writing that chapter – because I actually know Keira. Yes, very weird indeed, but I needed to use SOMEONE's name! Read and review – please and thank you!_


	11. Chapter 11: Alice in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: One day I'll own a gorgeous sparkling dead guy, or a russet-skinned boy that can turn into a puppy. For now I will do with my boring old human boyfriend, I guess… Oh woest me…**

APOV

I knew my way around the Forks mall better than anyone, and it wasn't just because of my vampire memory. This was, without a doubt, my favourite place in the world. Ok, so not in the world. My favourite place in the world would have to be Paris. I had never been there, but I could _see_ myself going there for fashion week. And wow, it was beautiful – I simply could not wait to go there! But, unfortunately for me, that wasn't for another two decades. So, for now, this mall was my favourite place in the world that I had immediate access to. I beamed around me as I stood on the ascending escalator, at the hundreds of shops packed full of everything from clothes to accessories, bags to beauty products, hair dyes to make-up. This could quite possibly be the greatest day of my unlife so far!

I was dressed in what I thought was quite appropriate clothing for my assigned 'career'. I wore a short-sleeved fancy white top and a black skirt that came down to just above the knee. I accompanied this with some black heels, and a gorgeous silver necklace that Jasper had bought me for Christmas two years ago. Of course, I had seen it coming, but it had still been good of him to go out and pick this for me all on his own, without my help. He really was coming along nicely. I hadn't been too sure about the top at first, but I foresaw some guys wolf-whistling me like idiots once I got to the third floor, and I saw it as re-assurance.

I looked ahead, and there it was. It was the largest total fashion and style store in the whole mall, and I gaped at its magnificence. Large, curvy black letters hung above the cream pillars that bordered its entrance reading 'My Store: Myer'. Myers – the one shop in the mall I was forbidden to buy clothes from. Carlisle insisted we wear clothes fitting of our other students, so that we did not stand out too much. I had tried several times to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't budge. Often I had gone in there anyway, simply to marvel at the magnificent clothes they stocked. And now, I was about to spend two days straight in there, surrounded by the best clothing in the entire mall. I let out a squeal of excitement, not bothered by the startled woman standing beside me.

I leapt off the escalator as soon as it reached the top, and started at a brisk walk for the shop of my dreams, hardly able to keep the smile off my face. Over to my right, I heard some guys wolf-whistling, and I didn't need to turn my head to know they were doing so at me. "Woo baby! Bring them legs this way, honey!" I rolled my eyes. As if someone that looked like me, would even glance at guys that said things like that. I hated pet names that ended with 'y', and he had just used _two_! "C'mon sweetie, I don't bite!" No, but unfortunately for him, I did. I ignored them to the best of my ability and almost ran for the sanctuary that was Myer's.

I paused to admire my surroundings as I entered the shop of my non-existent dreams. The floor was white marble, and so were the walls and ceiling. Large, chandeliers were used to light a good proportion of the store, and I could smell the different perfumes from here, mixed with the always-present blood of the people around me, only making the scent more mouth watering. Well-groomed shop assistants busied themselves straightening clothes for sale, and items on shelves. They all wore black skirts, white blouses, and some donned a matching black fitted jacket. I knew I would fit right in!

I stepped slowly over the threshold, marvelling at the nearest rack of clothing. I reached out my pale hand to touch a black and grey woollen jacket gently on the collar. It really _was_ real wool! Instantly, I was in love with this jacket. Amazing – I'd been in the shop two seconds, and already I had found a piece of clothing that was to die for. And in my case, that was literally! And all on the first rack too – my own personal heaven! Oh yes_._ This was most definitely the place for me to be.

I continued my elegant gait into the shop, pausing now and then to ogle some more. I almost forgot that I was here to work – not to shop! I heard footsteps and a heartbeat approach from behind me. I knew it was a tall girl, with long black hair pulled neatly back into a high bun, her dark skin coated softly with a foundation that I probably could have fixed up a little, had I not known what she was here for. I turned before she'd reached me, smiling, and she seemed a little taken aback by my knowing of her approach. "Can I help you, Madame?" she asked politely.

I gave one last wistful glance to a short red dress I had been admiring before I responded. "Yes, I'm Alice Cullen, and I'm here on work experience from Forks High School." I already knew where I was to be working, who my boss was, what I was going to do today…I even knew exactly where I should go right now to sign in. But that would have looked a tad suspicious, sharing this information.

She smiled knowingly at me. "Ahh, so _you're_ Alice. Come this way, please." I felt like royalty, as she escorted me across the marble floor, towards the back of the store. On the way we passed the dining section, make-up and beauty products, kid's wear, men's wear – I was definitely going back there for a navy-blue blazer I'd seen for Jasper – linen wear, shoes, formal wear, perfumes, until we finally reached our destination. Good, ole, women's fashion.

"Wait here a moment, please. I'll be back with the manager." I smiled widely at her, nodding enthusiastically. I'd wait all day in the women's department, if you'd like? Quickly, she bustled off to grab my temporary boss. I gazed in wonder around me. The clothes here had me drooling like a werewolf, but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself. By the corner, I spotted a young girl, who obviously worked here. Her hair was pulled roughly back into a ponytail, her fringe falling into her eyes. I knew that messy-hair looked fashionable in some cases – like me, for example, with my head of spiky black hair. But at least I still managed to make it appear formal. This girl leaning against the wall and staring aimlessly about looked like she hadn't even brushed it. I forced myself not to march over and lecture her on the importance of hair care, and waited for the manager.

I squealed with delight as the image of my future boss flashed across my mind. I turned expectantly, and saw a young man and the tall dark girl hurriedly coming this way. The man was dressed in black pants, and a tucked in white dress shirt, matching the women's uniform. He then wore the black blazer, and a black and white scarf around his neck, tucked in to the front of his shirt. His black hair was neatly combed to one side, and his wide smile unsettled his red glasses a little. "Alice Cullen! Get your gorgeous tooka's over here!" he almost squealed with me in excitement.

It was Tony. This guy was destined for stardom in the fashion industry! He had used to work in a divvy little clothes store downstairs, but, with a little encouragement from yours truly, had gone for something more in his league. He wanted, more than anything, to be a designer. I'd seen his portfolio, and I even wore some of his own personal designs. Being a manager at Myer's was like a dream come true for people like him – like us. It was just a stepping-stone to something far greater. I was thrilled to have him as my boss for the next two days, because we went back so far. Plus, gay guys were always awesome. In my opinion, every girl needed a gay best friend, especially for fashion advice.

I danced over to him, throwing my tiny frame around his. _Best day of my life!_ We pulled away from our embrace, but grabbed onto each other's arms, jumping up and down with glee. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Sweetheart, look at you! Oh Sophie, doesn't she look absolutely gorgeous!" Tony turned to the dark-skinned girl standing next to him whom had helped me before. She was smiling nervously at us, as if she was half expecting us to explode with excitement. Judging from how I was feeling at this very moment, I wouldn't cross that off as a possibility just yet.

"And look at you! You changed your hair again!" Last time I'd seen Tony, he'd been going through a bleaching phase. I'd tried to talk him out of it, but he saw it as a way of expressing himself. And who was I to mess with personal expression through fashion, anyway? "It looks fantastic!"

"Oh, stop! You're just saying that!" He raised a hand to fiddle a little with his hair, and I beamed up at him. "How on earth did you swing this one, Alice? Myer for two days! Oh, you lucky thing!"

"Me lucky? You're the one who works here!" We both giggled hysterically. I was vaguely aware that some fellow shop assistants had stopped to see what all the commotion was about, but it was no big deal. They were just jealous of how much Tony obviously liked me.

"So true. Is that Jasper of your's still straight, Hun? Cause if not send him my way – you know I love blondes!"

"Naw, sorry Tony. Jazz and I are still together, sorry," Jasper had only met Tony on occasion when I had dragged him up here to visit my partner in crime. I didn't blame Tony for liking Jasper – he was gorgeous, with the greatest cheekbone structure, and he looked so good in pink! But Jasper was a little scared of Tony. Why were so many straight guys afraid of being liked by gay guys? Did they fear it would diminish their manhood, or make them, in turn, gay? Honestly, I really thought Jasper was being a total wimp about it all – Emmett had really liked Tony, why couldn't Jasper? "But if he expresses any interest in Carlisle, Emmett or Edward, I'll let you know."

"Aww, ok then. We'll have to have a proper catch up later. Wanna do lunch, Hun?" I nodded in agreement. "Ok, you know where!"

I did know where. A small café round the corner called 'Billy Baxter's' was Tony's favourite place to eat. I of course, never touched what I ordered, but Tony was always too busy talking to notice me slip my chicken schnitzel into my handbag, or at least he didn't seem to notice. That was another great thing about Tony – nothing seemed to weird him out. "Same place, same time, gotcha!"

"Ok, well. Better get you started then. Rebecca!" Tony called over my shoulder. _You are kidding me Tony, right?_ He was calling for the blonde girl with the messy hair. Immediately, her brown eyes whipped to Tony's, and she stood up straight, like she was trying to appear to have been doing something of importance, rather than day dreaming of being elsewhere. How dare she do such a thing – did she know people would _kill_ to work here rather than Wal-Mart?

She walked over to us, I noticed she had a swing to her walk, and she threw her feet one in front of the other, like she was pretending to be on a catwalk rather than in the middle of a Myer's store. I inwardly groaned. _Please, not one of _these_ girls!_

"Alice, this is Rebecca. You just hang around with her all day, ok Honey?" I threw him an exasperated look, and he gave me an apologetic one. "Rebecca, this is Alice. Just take her around with you, show her what you do, that sort of thing, you know? Ok then!" He turned towards me, still looking apologetic. "We'll talk about it at lunch. Bye I love you, mwah!"

I watched him walk away, shocked. Tony had just left me with a bimbo! How _could_ he? I checked my future once more…yes, I saw myself following Tony around all day, rather than Rebecca. So what the hell was happening? "So, you're name's Alice, right?" I turned to look at the horror that stood before me.

Up close, her hair was even messier. Sure, it looked pretty, in a way, I think…but it just wasn't appropriate! I studied her features, or at least, I tried to. Her entire face was coated in a thick layer of foundation. If I reached out, I probably could have drawn a detailed map of the mall in it. Her eyes were covered with mascara, which clumped a little here and there, and her lips were soaked with lip-gloss. She was a pretty girl, but not like this. Right now, all she looked was feral, and I begrudgingly swallowed the venom that had flooded my mouth over the past few minutes, being so close to humans. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck with _this_ particular person for eternity, and I was almost certain that the vampire community would burn me for it.

I plastered on a sweet smile, and spoke in my most pleasant tone, "Yes, I'm Alice. And you're Rebecca?"

"No," her voice was low and dripping with disdain. Hadn't Tony just called her that? "It's not 'Rebecca'," Why was she lying? I raised an eyebrow in scepticism, and she took in my expression. "Its just Bec."

_Bec?_ "So you're name _is_ Rebecca, you just prefer Bec?"

"No," she sounded defiant, "my name is Bec. Don't call me '_Rebecca_'!"

I grimaced a little. Her attitude was as hideous as the amount of make-up she was wearing. I made a mental note to refer to her as 'Rebecca' for the rest of my time here. "So then, what shall we do?"

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders. "Stand around?" I blinked in fury. Stand around? She thought working here meant just _standing around? _I nearly reached out to claw at her large, brown eyes. Some people never ceased to amaze me! Rebecca turned on her heel, and strutted back to her corner. I followed begrudgingly, muttering of her incompetence in a voice too soft for her to hear me. Tony better have something incredibly delightful planned for me this afternoon, if he was making me hang out with her this morning.

She leant against her wall again. I stood daintily beside her. Turns out she had been entirely serious about the whole 'standing around' thing. It would appear she had no intentions of moving any time soon. I gazed around me. All these wonderful clothes! I was admiring a flowing white skirt, imagining how it would look on me, when Rebecca spoke again. "So," I turned to face her. She was fiddling lazily with her fringe. "You're here on work experience, huh?"

I nodded. "So, was that, like, you're chosen career, or did they assign it, or what?"

I smiled sweetly at her, letting my self-pride emit itself in waves. "We took a careers test, and this is the career I was assigned."

"Poor you, that sucks!" What did she just say? I turned away from her in fury, hoping to finish the conversation by doing so. "If you could have picked, what would you have wanted to do?"

"Exactly this," was my response. I didn't bother looking at her this time. I knew her face was scrunched in distaste, and she was giving me an odd look. But I didn't care – I'd given up caring what other people thought of my obsession for fashion a long time ago.

"Wow, that's kinda sad really. Like, no offence or anything, but you could have done so much better!"

I had to disagree. It was in the girl's best interest to stop talking to me like this, if she valued her life, that is. I decided to throw the topic back on her, consequently, I knew, saving her life. "What would you have picked?"

"Oh, that's easy," she said, her face now glowing that we were talking about her. "I want to be a model!"

Ahh, so _that's_ why she'd been walking funny. I could see it happening though. She was tall, beautiful – when she didn't have that amount of make-up on – thin, great hair – when brushed – and she had the attitude down pact. My eyes glazed over as I searched for where her path led. Oh yeah, she was going to become a model. Nothing massive, like Tyra Banks or anything. But I saw her on the runway soon enough. And thank god really. She wasn't exactly helping people here now, was she?

I nodded, and turned away from her. As gripping as the conversation was, I felt I could put my efforts to better use elsewhere. "I'm just going to go straighten some clothes racks over there," I said sweetly, not wanting to sound rude despite her attire.

"Whatever, have fun," was her intelligent response. I rolled my eyes, and began to wander around the various items of clothing, seeking ones out of place, or out of order in their respective rows.

It turned out there was quite a bit of work to be done. The place was rather messy to start with, but I soon had each item of clothing back with its fellows. I then went about sorting them in sizes – smallest at the front, larger ones at the back. It was easy work, but I took great pleasure in being so close to such great clothes. I made a mental note of the whereabouts of several pieces, so that I could try on – and possibly buy – later.

I was rearranging some jackets in the correct size order, when I decided to check in on my siblings. In the back of my mind, I put my supernatural gift to good use, and began to check the futures of my vampire (and now partly human) family.

First up, was Jasper. My poor, beloved husband. I saw him attempting to finger-paint with the little children of Fork's Pre-School. One little girl dressed entirely in pink, and with blonde curly hair, screamed in his ear, causing him to fall forward, face first, into a bowl of orange paint. Looks like I'd won after all, and Jasper was going to end up wearing an orange shirt today. Oh well. It was with relief I noted the absence of drained children's corpses. It looked like my husband was in control of himself, for now.

Next was Edward. What on earth was he staring at Charlie for? And whom was Charlie staring at? A tall, sandy-haired woman was blushing like a love struck teenager. But not at Edward – at Charlie! I let loose a giggle. Edward was going to have fun with that one. Lucky. I couldn't see if his little matchmaking scheme was going to work yet or not, a lot of it relied on Charlie's reactions, and Edward still hadn't figured out how quite to go about it all. I just hoped my brother wasn't going to ruin this – poor old Charlie deserved some happiness.

I foresaw Rosalie flirting with a handsome young man, who was holding his wife's hand as she gave birth. Oh boy, was he in trouble for flirting back. And Rose was sure to cop it from Carlisle if she didn't stop soon. And what was this? Rosalie, holding a newborn baby in her arms, with wispy brown hair? I hoped she knew what she was doing…

Emmett was…eyeing down a tall, beautiful blonde…hell, she was all over him! What was she leaning over him like that for? And Emmett looked rather uncomfortable. Good. No human was going to break up our family, though it was nice to see a girl putting Emmett on edge for once, rather than the other way around. One point for the humans.

And finally, Bella, the little mortal that could. What was she to get up to? At first, I thought I wasn't concentrating hard enough. I closed my eyes, and tried to see Bella's future. How very strange, I couldn't seem to find it… I dropped the jacket I was holding, as realisation hit me. Bella's future had disappeared. Just where exactly had Bella gone today? I then remembered that the only thing close to a beauty salon was a small joint down in…La Push. _Werewolves!_ I curled my lips up over my teeth, and let out a snarl. Hastily, I whipped out my silver cell phone. I knew it was wrong to make private calls on the job, but this was an emergency. I punched in Edward's number, and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

_Author's Note: Sprung Bella! What did you guys think? So that's everyone now. All the Twilight kids are at work, and what fun they have planned! Thanks to Bec and Sophie for letting me use their names. I love you Bec! Bec is awesome and is nothing like how I have presented her in this Chapter. It just happened to be the plan from the beginning, and Bec wanted to work with Alice…so…yeah… Read and review, please and thankyou!_


	12. Chapter 12: Competing

**Disclaimer: I can't steal Edward until 'Breaking Dawn' and 'Midnight Sun' are released. After I find out what happens, then I'll snatch them up!**

**EPOV**

Being the mock-up 'big brother' to Forks' very own answer to a meddling cupid, one would think I would have some idea as to how to go about the business of matchmaking. However it seemed that Alice had not rubbed off on me in the slightest. I knew my aim, my subjects, my motives. Hell, I even knew the thoughts of the lovebirds I was studying! I had everything I needed accept one tiny little detail. A decent game plan.

How on earth does one convince two people in nervous love, to admit it? How is it physically possible to accomplish such a task? I'd been pondering this question for close to two hours now. Charlie was still angry with me about my slip up, and had left me to clean up his filing cabinet. I was almost sure that I wasn't supposed to see half the folders I was alphabetising, but I didn't think Charlie really cared. And itf wasn't like I was complaining either. It was easy work, and gave me time to plan. My only hurdle so far in my planning, was not having one to work on.

I stopped a moment after sliding the rather thick file for Gregory Hathorn into the draw. What did I have to work with? What did I already know? Well, I had little previous experience to go on. Usually, a small glance would get me just about anything I wanted, and a smile could make a girl proclaim her love for me to the rooftops. But Charlie was not so gifted. He didn't have the bronze hair, topaz eyes, or the lack of a pulse. So what do humans do to attract the opposite sex? They really should cover this in Biology, rather than insects and birds. I bet my Volvo that the students would appreciate it more. Ok, well, not my Volvo, but my piano at least.

So, self experience was a no go. But what else was there? I was reminded of the vicious line of followers Bella had developed at school. Eric, Tyler, Mike, Mr Banner...all of them were qued up and waiting for a chance to be with Bella. I had no intentions of letting Bella go anytime soon – in fact, I never, ever intended on letting Bella go. Ever. But still they persisted. Did they see it as a competition? Who can make Bella break up with Cullen first? The jealousy that dwelled in them was ridiculous, just like the anger and uncertainty that filled me whenever they flirted assumingly shamelessly with my Bella. Wanting what you can't have – I knew all too well what that felt like. But honestly, were they hoping for her to suddenly change her mind and start loving them? And that's when I was struck with brilliance.

The boys at school wanted what they couldn't have. If they could have it, they would never bother fighting for it. It was because they couldn't have it, that they fought harder. For the first time ever, I felt grateful to them for their persistent chasing. It had been inspiration. I'd thank them later by staging an argument with Bella – that ought to make their day.

So it was decided. In order to make Charlie confess his love, I would need to make him want to fight – and fight harder than he already was. Finally, the basis to a plan! I looked up at Charlie and willingly allowed his thoughts to enter my mind. ..._and we'd watch the stars all night, and I'd tell her that none of them mattered, because the most important star would be sitting right in front of me..._ Charlie was daydreaming. Again. Had he done _any_ work today? _And after we run out of champagne, maybe we could go inside, and I'd carry her up the stairs, and then I'd –_

I winced, and quickly started humming Bella's lullaby in an attempt to drown out the thoughts screaming at me from Charlie, and shuddered. He most definitely needed to get with Alyssa – and soon, if just to spare my sanity over the coming days. How should I make this twisted, old and yet love struck man fight harder for something he very clearly and loudly, wanted?

I nearly turned away from the idea once it came to me. It seemed so incredibly wrong on so many different levels. And yet, it was perfect. The only way to make Charlie fight harder, was by making him think he couldn't have Alyssa. How was I going to make him think he could never have Alyssa? I smirked to myself as I closed the draw and pulled open the next. I knew exactly what I was going to do. Time to put my talents to use.

Timing was going to be important, as I would need Charlie to be within listening range, and Alyssa to be standing close enough to be subjected to the full effects. I was in my element here, and knew that for this to work properly; Alyssa would need to have no room to look anywhere else but my face. My time came nearly an hour after the idea had come to me, and I was leaning against my now alphabetised filing cabinet, arms crossed and trying my best to seem alluring.

Charlie was seated at his desk, and I was instinctively humming quietly to myself in an attempt to drown out whatever it was he was thinking. The last thing I needed was an image implanted in my mind of Alyssa that was less than tasteful, when I was about to dazzle the woman. It would only complicate things. I'd been studying Alyssa from a far, and listening to her thoughts, which thankfully, were a little less sinister than Charlie's. She liked music, in particular classical. Good, I had something to go on. She also loved a man in uniform – I'd learnt that from earlier on. And finally, I'd learnt that she did about as much work as Charlie. So, she wasn't particularly hard to catch whilst free and time-wasting.

She was walking past me and back to her desk when I caught her. She had a florally smell. Not like Bella's of course, but maybe jasmine? I put her glorious smell out of my mind as I smiled crookedly, "Hey there, Alyssa."

She seemed slightly taken aback, and I knew I was off to a good start. Her eyes were large, and her face was touched softly with a blush. _My, my, what a handsome young man he is_. "Hello, Edward was it?"

I nodded, still smiling warmly, "Yes, Edward. Edward Cullen. Here on work experience."

She smiled at me, and I flashed my golden eyes at her. It was an art, really. And I, of all my siblings, had it mastered. Not even Rosalie could rival my powers of manipulation, and Alyssa was being subjected to all of them off guard. Poor thing. _Wow, he is... something_. "Work experience? Planning on becoming an officer some day?"

"Officer Cullen," I pondered aloud, playing with her a little. "It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose," she replied. Behind me, I could hear the thoughts of Chief Swan as he listened in on the conversation. _She thinks Officer Cullen sounds good? What about Chief Swan? Chief is higher up – and who doesn't like swans!_

I suppressed a laugh, and continued my very terrible flirting. "Do you think I'd look good in uniform?" I teased. My bronze hair fell into my eyes at the perfect moment, and a short shake of my head followed by an intense stare and accompanying smile topped it off. She was putty in my hands. The power was strangely liberating after just reorganising an entire filing cabinet.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and in her mind I saw her imagining me in a police getup, running a hand through my hair as I smiled coyly. She was much better with her imaginings than Charlie was. Still, a part of me felt disgusted that I was flirting with a 40 year old woman. Oh well, it was all for a good cause – a _very_ good cause. "Wh-what did you say?" she stammered, as if checking she'd heard right.

I smiled, and chuckled politely. Behind me, the now enraged thoughts of Chief Swan were thrashing about inside my mind, making it hard to concentrate. _Did he just ask if she thought he'd look good in a uniform? The nerve of him! First he attempts to remove my daughter's blouse on my front porch, and then he comes to work and flirts with Alyssa – of all people? What is wrong with him! This just isn't right! That cheating, lying, bas-_

"I said, do you think I'd look good in uniform?" I winked at her seductively, and I knew I'd played my part well. Behind me, I could hear Charlie hastily making his way towards us. _I refuse to be upstaged by this pretty-boy trash! Alyssa is mine, damnit! I saw her first! Wait, did he... did he just wink at her!?_

"What's going on over here?" came Charlie's voice. I momentarily moved my golden eyes away from Alyssa's green ones to spy Charlie standing next to me, looking infuriated and flushed. Almost done now...

I smiled politely, setting my eyes back on the 'prize'. "Alyssa and I were just discussing whether I'd make a good police officer or not. She seems to think I'd make an excellent cop." She seemed a little uncomfortable being put on the spot. "Isn't that right, Alyssa?"

She struggled for words, "Well, I, I-"

"You'd make just as good a cop as the rest of us. And let me assure you, the police force is no walk in the park. It took a long time, and a lot of effort to get to where I am. Not everyone gets their way so easy, you know?" Charlie cut her off. My lips twitched as a smile threatened to interrupt the mood. Charlie's rant went on, "People like Alyssa have been here for a long time. They know what they're doing, and they're talented. It takes a long time to become as brilliant as she!"

He stopped, and I could hear his embarrassed thoughts. _Did I just say that?_ Oh yes, dear Charlie. You had managed to swing the argument from wether I'd make a good officer, to how brilliant you thought Alyssa was. I could see the blush start to fill Charlie's face as the realisation hit him. This was the part I'd been afraid of. This part relied entirely upon Alyssa's reactions. I looked up hopefully at her, waiting for her to say or do something appropriate.

Relief came in the form of a singular thought. _Charlie thinks I'm brilliant?_ I watched the smile stretch across her lips, and the thrill of victory swelled in me. "I think you're an excellent cop too, Chief."

Fantastic!

This is exactly what I had hoped for. Edward Cullen, you _are_ a genius. And you hadn't even needed to refer to music at all. Alice may have left me big shoes to fill, but I was off to a great start. I had them talking. And better yet, they were complimenting each other! I beamed as I watched Charlie meet her gaze, and as Alyssa returned it with a reassuring smile. Hallalujah!

A buzzing from my front pocket caught my attention, as the theme music to the Wicked Witch of the West howled out at me from my cell phone, signalling who the caller was. What did she want? Didn't she know I was busy being a Love Guru? I slipped the slender cell phone neatly out of my pocket. "Excuse me a moment," I offered politely to Charlie and Alyssa, but I really didn't think they noticed me leaving. Charlie's thoughts confirmed it. _She has the most beautiful eyes..._

Once I was a far enough distance away from the two swooning lovebirds, I flipped open the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Calling to give me matchmaking advice, Alice?"

"Edward, shut up!" How forward. I would have hung up had her tone not been so serious. It held me there, and she kept me in suspense for only mere moments, "Edward, its Bella."

I managed only a half-breath before a wave of panic surged through me. Edward, its Bella. Alice calling me from the middle of her wonderland – that on its own was reason enough to cause alarm. But Bella? What about Bella? Instantly a thousand images flashed through my mind, escalating in alarm as they went by. Bella – lifeless and cold. Bella – limp and unresponsive. Bella – warm eyes closed and all traces of a blush erased. What was wrong with Bella? "Alice, what have you seen?"

There were many things I could think of that may have happened to her. Each morning, there were around a hundred possible reasons for death or disaster that Alice foresaw. And still Bella didn't see why she needed protecting? All too clearly could I see the image of Bella lying face down in the Quilayeute River, as a result of slipping over her own feet as she tried to kick a rock along her path. Walks along the riverbank were banned for Bella, though she didn't know it. This was followed by the image of her lying pale and lifeless in my arms, blood seeping down my neck as I sobbed quietly against her neck, her hair, her cheek. With so many simple possibilities, I often wondered how Bella had made it through life without me up until now. But which of them was true? Was today the day that one of those premonitions became reality?

Alice's voice rang with alarm as it sliced through my silent panic. "It's her future, Edward. It's vanished, disappeared, gone."

Gone, how could it be gone? Bella couldn't be – she can't be. It wasn't possible – surely not even Bella could get herself killed in a hair salon! "Gone, Alice?"

She must have caught the terror that dripped from those two words, because her answer was quick and urgent, "No Edward, not in that way!" I breathed deeply in relief. "Well, I certainly hope not."

I growled, "What are you getting at Alice?" I really wasn't in the mood for playing games, especially when it came to Bella's safety.

She hesitated a moment, as if wondering how to tell me. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Edward, but... do you know where Bella has gone for work experience today?" I paused to think. It seemed I could not recall ever asking Bella, and since she had avoided the topic of work experience all together, it meant I most certainly did not know. And that's when it clicked. Bella had avoided the topic of work experience, but not because of the work experience itself. Where was the one place on the planet that was most dangerous for her, and that she would want to keep a secret from me?

I snarled into the speaker. I managed to speak only two syllables, and they were strained through my clenched teeth that were suddenly flooded with acidic venom as the urge to kill burned through me. "Werewolves!"

I could feel that my body was tensed with rage, and I closed my eyes in an attempt to compose myself as Alice chattered in my ear, "Edward, now, don't be hasty. I'm sure she's fine, really. Don't go doing anything stupid. Don't break the treaty. And for goodness sake, Edward, watch your grip on the pho-" she was abruptly cut off as the pieces of phone fell to my feet. I hardly cared if anyone had seen me crush a cell phone with my bare hands. I had more pressing matters. Bella had gone behind my back, and was now frolicking around with slobbery hounds down at La Push. Another snarl escaped my chest at the thought. I quickly snapped into action. A short glance told me that my old phone had passed on, and was of no use to me. Damnit, I needed a phone. I needed to make sure Bella was alright.

I turned back to the office romancers. Both were now in deep conversation, and Charlie was beaming hugely across at his almost Juliet. I could hear them flirting shamelessly with each other from here, despite the hush, "You don't work out? Come off it, no one can keep such a terrific figure without going to the gym at least four times a week. No, really, you do have a nice figure! You do!"

I rolled my eyes – look what I had started. "Charlie, is it ok if I use your phone?" It took a lot more energy than usual to keep my voice at a pace that human hearing would understand. But I was impatient. You would be too if the love of your existence was possibly on her way to sudden death, if not arrived already. There was no telling what might happen around those adolescent mongrels, and I was only too eager to hear my Bella's voice, and make sure she was alive at least. Charlie hadn't seemed to have heard me, and I repressed a growl. "Charlie? Your phone?"

"Yeah well, I go for a jog as often as I can. Once a day at least – sometimes more. And I wouldn't even call it a jog really; it's more of an upbeat sprint. I like to take care of myself, see. You know, keep my fitness up." The old fool was lying of course. I doubted Charlie even owned a pair of trainers, let alone used them. He was clearly of no use. Having just discovered the confidence to talk to Alyssa, it didn't look like he intended to stop. He too, like the shattered cell phone, was rendered useless, and I turned about, lost. Where else could I get a phone around here? Then it hit me.

In less than ten seconds, I was at the front desk, dazzling Shanee with my topaz eyes, albeit a little rushed. "Hello there, is it much of a bother to ask to borrow your phone for just a moment?"

The poor girl couldn't even manage words as she fumbled around for her phone. _He wants to use my phone. MY phone! Is he hinting at something? Does he maybe want my number? Oh God, PLEASE let him want my number!_ I threw her a half smile as I collected the phone from her hand, being careful to avoid any contact. "Thanks," I added briefly, before turning swiftly and dialling the most familiar number to me in the world. With each shrill of the dial, the impatience and fear inside me, grew. Ring... Ring... Ring...

_Author's Note: Apologies for the wait. Don't worry, that won't happen again :P Read and review, please and thank you!_


	13. Chapter 13: And Trees Can Fly

**_Disclaimer: Each year I ask for a Vampire, but Santa continues to disappoint_**

**JPOV**

It seemed simple enough to me. It really did. After an unfortunate accident involving orange finger paint, Jaime had left me in charge of entertaining the children while she cleaned up. Not her wisest decision of the day, I assure you. The excitement that had ricocheted off every child and on to me after the paint spill had been maddening, and combined with my bloodlust had made me incredibly dangerous. Still, she had carried on, and put me in charge. Apparently she thought I was 'up to it'. Foolish human. If she knew half the things I was 'up to' doing, I think she may just reconsider her unwise choice. So I'd gone for something easy, something simple. Something that would occupy the children whilst keeping their emotions as in check as possible. Or at least, I had thought it was a simple task.

I'd asked the children to sit themselves in a circle. It wasn't really a circle...more of a wonky triangle...but they were seated at least. I then went around the wonky triangle of feral, misbehaving and life destroying darlings to ask them two simple questions; what is your name, and what do you want to be when you grow up? This way, I would be able to learn the children's names, hence hopefully creating some sort of emotional attachment to each child. I'd heard it was harder for farmers to kill animals they'd named, and was hoping to apply a similar method. After all, these _were_ like animals. Such simple questions – I was sure that their minds were advanced enough to understand the simple concept. And yet before me, was the contradiction. I'd heard from a good half of the children. Some wanted to be vets, fire fighters, hairdressers, actors...all the normal little kid stuff. But that little pink demon that had nearly caused me to start snapping necks earlier on was being impossible. Sure, she'd done fine with her name – it was Teigan, fair enough. But her career option... held little potential for success.

"I'm telling you," I repeated once more, staring into her furious little eyes and trying to calm her at the same time with my empathetic gift. "There is no such thing as a flying tree."

Her pout grew fowler, and another hot wave of anger threw itself at me. I clenched my fists together to keep myself in control. She crossed her arms and spat words at me from across the circle, "And _I'm_ telling _you_, when I grow up, I'm going to be a flying tree!"

I wasn't sure how much more I could take of this. What on earth _had_ they been teaching these students? Trees couldn't fly, just the same as how pigs couldn't. And just the same as how she wasn't going to make it to double digits if she didn't pipe down soon. It was impossible. "You can't become a flying tree, there is no such thing!"

"Yes. There. IS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The other children looked on with curiosity and excitement dancing in their eyes. Sure, don't lend me a hand or anything, just sit there. Useless little brats. I could feel their emotions start to fill me, and I fought as hard as I could to control my thirst, as more venom slipped down my throat. I was so very close to losing control...Where on earth was Jaime when I actually needed her?

I tried to be logical about it all. "Have you ever _seen_ a flying tree before?"

"Yes!" _What_! She was lying! That lying little... little... Argh! This was ridiculous – why was I even bothering to argue the point? My own anger bubbled up inside me to join what was already being supplied by Teigan and the excitement of the other scallywags. Why can't she have been normal? Why can't she have just said 'alive' and be done with it. But, _no_. Instead, she had chosen to gamble her life on the prospect of most definitely not becoming a flying tree when she grew up. Stupid little youth!

I tried a different approach. "Ok, I believe you, there is such thing as a flying tree –" I winced a little at my own words, and at how ridiculous it was to speak them aloud, it was like a crime – "but you're a person, not a tree. How are you supposed to become a flying tree if you're a human?"

"Oh, that's easy," she said. I hoped to God she was about to say by burying herself. If so, I would more than happily help her achieve her life goal right now, right this second. Please, please,_ please_ say by burying yourself? Unfortunately however, she had a different illogical approach, "I'll just practice."

Practice? Practice becoming a tree? No, no, not just any tree... a _flying_ tree. Boy, was this girl a genetic throwback, or what. My patience was all but gone, and I decided to end the argument then and there, for her safety. "It is impossible for you to become a flying tree. Not going to happen." I turned to the next child and smiled, intending to ask them their name, and what they would like to be when they grew up, hoping the answer would not be any type of organic organism. However, the most amazing, unbelievable and catastrophic thing happened.

The pink demon named Teigan was on her feet, face red and splotchy, and fists curled into balls. Her crystal-blue eyes attempted to burn me down. Apparently, she'd decided she wanted to keep on arguing, how irrational. She then opened her mouth and choked out one tiny sentence, "I want to be a flying tree."

I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, I was hit by a titanic wave of anger. It swelled about in me, taunting my need to rip and claw at the children's vitals. My head swam with the power of the emotion. Damn this child – she'll be the death of herself! And my life with Alice! It was then the most disgusting sound in the world became trapped in my ears, where it echoed like a funeral bell. At first, I thought it was the rending of metal, or possibly the screech of some poor animal as it was being slowly tortured. But no, it was neither of these things. The high pitched keening noise that seemed to break the sound barrier with its intense decibel was pouring out of the mouth of the little pink demon. Her native call – the tantrum.

I winced in horror and cowered away from the sound. My vampire hearing was dying – I could almost feel it. I shoved my hands to my ears in a useless attempt to block the noise out, but it did nothing. Nothing could stop the noise that was coming from the wide open mouth of Teigan, as she continued her not so silent protest in the name of flying trees. This was it, I'd hit rock bottom. Making a child cry over flying trees and endangering a classroom of children. It could not get any worse than this. Oh how I now wish I hadn't of thought that, as I'm sure every person in the history of the world has wished after doing so. It can't get any worse. Never, _ever_ think that it can't get any worse. Because I assure you, it can.

The anger exuding from Teigan had filled me entirely. There was room for no more. It bubbled up and over, and began to fill the children around me. My gift didn't seem so mighty all of a sudden. Without warning, the screaming, screeching noise of a dying cat doubled, then tripled, and escalated as each child around me began to scream, or holler, or cry, or sob, or run about the room like a chicken with its head cut off screaming gibberish. The noise, the emotion, the smell, the bloodlust...

This was too much – I couldn't take it! How had this all happened? I'd been so in control, so in check. The power of these emotions was indescribable, and it raged about inside me. I was a predator, which was bad enough. But I'd just become a very _angry_ predator, and my prey was running around helpless right in front of me. You might as well have told a starving dog not to touch a cut of steak that was sitting mere inches from his nose. How on earth had this happened!? My fierce eyes scanned the room, and I saw her, still hot-pink with fury. But of course, it had started with the pink demon, as she was now so fondly called. There she was, standing stock still amidst the chaos; head thrown back and still howling. I was going to kill her. No, I really _was_ going to kill her.

I stumbled forward, blinded a little by the pure, white hot rage that continued to bomb me. Where was she? I snarled viciously as I groped forward, arms outstretched. In mere moments, this little brat was going to die. I imagined myself, hands wrapped almost lovingly around the child's neck. My eyes, ravenous, above a victorious smile that revealed razor-sharp teeth, waiting to be inserted into the soft, delicate pink flesh of the dead demon. A shiver crawled its way up my spine, and I stopped suddenly, feeling numb. The image in my head...was hideous. Was it so different to ones I had seen on the vampire battle grounds? Had I not promised myself that I would never, ever go back to a life such as that? And these were no soldiers – they were children. And though I hated them as my enemy, I could never do such a thing to them.

I snapped back from my epiphany. I took several steps away from Teigan – who was still wailing terribly to the ceiling – and lowered my arms. Only a tiny part of me was disappointed that I had not killed her; my old self. I buried the longing, and focused on what to do. Jaime was nowhere to be seen, so I could not rely on her to fix this mess. I looked around the room. Children were throwing tantrums, screaming wildly, racing about like lunatics. I wasn't sure if half of them were laughing or crying – but the noise was deafening either way. What on earth could I do? I could not keep the monster that dwelled inside me in chains for long. You know what they say, cage the beast and it gets angry. And I was still feeling incredibly angry myself. I needed to act fast – but what to do?

A stroke of genius came to me when I saw a little boy, whose name I remembered to be as Harrison, running about wielding a plastic toy gun hat made the most unrealistic noises when 'fired'. There was really only one thing I had to go on, and even though it may make things worse, I really had no other option here – time was running out.

Being careful not to breathe through my nose, I inhaled deeply and mustered up an almighty cry, "ATTEN-TION!"

My deep, loud and powerful voice echoed around the room as it quickly fell silently. All around me, tiny faces hosting beady eyes were glued to my figure standing in the back corner of the room. Some had their mouths open and gaping, and some were just staring with shock and surprise plastered across their faces. It had worked. "What is the meaning of this!? What is the matter with you, soldiers!?"

It felt good screaming commands again – that had been one thing I'd missed. I was usually such a shy person, but when it came to being a Major, I took it all very seriously, and with great pride. Major Jasper Whitlock was back in the game! Most of the children were now looking at me with notably odd expressions, as if pondering whether to laugh, cry, or stay silent. They all seemed to stick with the last option for now, but their faces clearly displayed their confusion. "Alright then, men! Against the wall, straight line – let's move, move, _move_!!"

Immediately, 20 children were racing across the classroom and facing the door with their backs against the wall. I blinked in surprise – they were actually doing as I asked? I tested the waters with my unusual gift. There was a mixture of emotions floating about. Some were curious, others intrigued, some scared for their lives – those were the sensible ones. Nevertheless, they were all lined up against the wall like dutiful soldiers. I could not believe that they were being so obedient.

I tried something else, allowing my voice to still boom about the room. "Back straight, face forward!" I almost laughed when I saw them all puff their chests out in an attempt to straighten their backs. Some even threw their heads back a little so that they were looking down their noses. I noticed, however, that many of the little brats – in particular some of the boys – were grinning cheekily. They saw it as a game. Some sort of deranged version of Simon Says. If only they knew that I'd learnt this from no game. No matter though, at least they were behaving.

I started to walk along the line of children. I passed one girl sucking her thumb, and quickly looked away. Sure, they were allowed to taste themselves, but I wasn't allowed a drop or two of blood. I moved along and caught a boy picking his nose. Eww, gross. "Cut that out, soldier!" I insisted, and instantly, his hands were by his sides. I didn't want to know how long he'd been at it, or where he'd put it, so I continued on. One had his mouth open, and drool was inching down his chin. The child was leaking. I averted my eyes further down the line, and saw Teigan a few children up, her leg outstretched as though hoping I'd trip. How demeaning – she thought I was stupid enough to trip on her leg.

I marched up to her, and stopped just before her foot. "Put your leg down," I commanded.

"No." She simply said, an impish grin beginning to splash across her face.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Put the leg...down."

She shook her leg as if to further defy me. "You're just a teacher – you can't hit me or anything – you can't hurt me! You can't tell me what to do!" She then proceeded to stick her tongue out – how intelligent.

If only she knew how much I could hurt her if I really wanted to. And trust me, I really wanted to. I bent down lower, and held a finger up to beckon her closer. She leant her head forward a little and listened intently. I whispered quietly to her, hoping to emphasise how deadly serious I was being, "But I'm not a teacher."

Her eyes were the size of golf balls, and within seconds, her leg was down, and she had her chest puffed out and back straight like the rest of the children. I smirked, and slowly stood back up. "That's better," I said, and made my way down to the end of the line.

I turned on my heel to face the scallywags. I raised my right arm to my forehead sharply, and cried, "Salute!"

Half of them raised their right arm, half of them raised their left. But I didn't care, at least they did it. Twenty little soldiers had their arms propped up and their hands to their foreheads. I saluted them sharply, and they followed suit. Although they were a little sloppy, I still couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. They were quite, still and saluting, when only moments ago they had been running amuck about the room. The impossible, was in fact possible.

It was then that I heard gentle footsteps behind me, and a quiet voice met my ears along with a tiny wave of confusion, "Jasper? What's going on?" Jaime had re-entered the room.

I snapped around to face her. She was standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised and looking pointedly at the children, who were still lined against the wall. "I was just..." I could help but feel embarrassed and ashamed. I'd just treated a classroom of children like a fresh group of recruits. These were kids, for crying out loud – not cadets! I let my golden hair fall over my face, and muttered, "At ease, soldiers," before quickly exiting the room.

I found myself seated outside in the gentle rain. I was cross-legged in the sand pit, and inside I could hear the children laughing and playing – just like they were supposed to be doing. Not lining up like members of the army or saluting complete nothingness. Surely I could have thought of some other way to control the children, surely. But no, instead I had gone and treated them like members of my very own personal unit of underage warriors. Lethal, I'm sure. I let my head fall into my hands, and sighed. Why had I bothered coming? I should have just stayed home, and pretended to be sick.

I inhaled deeply through my nose. The fresh, damp air smelt good. Much better than that room of children, which smelt dangerously too good. It felt nice to be able to smell things again. Not being able to breathe through my nose felt uncomfortable. As a predator, it was natural for me to rely on my sense of smell for getting around. Most days, I wouldn't breathe through my nose at all, it was just too dangerous. Why did I even bother anymore? I'd been at this for years, and I still didn't get it. Perhaps I should just give up now.

I could hear the sliding door open, and the noise from inside the classroom intensified. It was muffled again following the closing of the door, but a tiny heartbeat was still left to be heard. I listened to Jaime's footfalls as she came towards me and plonked herself down on the sand. She dripped with concern, just like the rain. "Hey, Jasper. How are you holding up?"

_Well, let's see. I brought one of your students to absolute tears, I then used my empathy to create chaos within your classroom, and I then treated your students like army dogs_. Instead I went with, "Fine."

She sighed, and i knew she didn't believe me. "What you did in there – it wasn't a bad thing. I wasn't angry with you when I came into the room, just shocked." Yeah, shocked that I'd do such a thing. I'm such an idiot. "Shocked that you'd managed to keep them quiet. Especially Teigan. She's a handful. Not many people would be able to walk into that room and seize control like that, you know?"

I blinked, was she being serious? What I'd done in there had been a _good_ thing? I frowned a little in confusion, and she cut across me before I could object, "You're not going home, so don't even think about it. And I better see you here tomorrow – I'm not letting you give up." Had she by any chance inherited a similar gift to my not so similar brother? How had she known what I'd wanted? Perhaps I had underestimated this strange and clearly insane person. "You should never give up, because you can have no way of knowing how close you are to finally succeeding. Give up now, and well, you might just miss it."

I turned to face her. She smiled warmly at me as the words she had just spoken sunk in. I shouldn't give up. I might have been at this for years, but I _had_ gotten better. I mean look at me – I was seated next to a living human and I wasn't even itching to reach out and kill her. I had improved. And I was getting closer to becoming more like my parents and siblings every day that I continued. Giving up now would be ridiculous, and mean that all those years would have been a waste. And more importantly, it would mean I would lose Alice. Alice, my little miracle. I couldn't lose her – not ever.

Jaime stood next to me, and reached a hand out to help me up. I took it, but helped myself up anyway – there was no way she was moving fix feet of solid granite. She led me back into the classroom, filled with a new hope. The impossible really was possible. _And maybe trees really can fly..._

_Author's Note: So, what do we think guys? Let me know! And tell your friends about this story – I absolutely adore getting reviews! Read and review, please and thank you!_


End file.
